NCIS Backers Season 2
by Runa Isami
Summary: Your favoritte recovery boys and Naval investigation team are back for more butt kicking and crazy adventures annd hopefully this time to pay off some debts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damn it Ginji! Why did you have to go and show that to everyone in the poffice!?" Ban Midou yelled.

"I think it looks good on you!" Abby Schuto exclaimed.

"I never thought Japanese men still look good in a dress." Ziva David said.

"I bet you thought Kazuki still looked good in whatever you put him inb while we were in the hospital during the time he was here." Ban grgrimbled.

"Well that explains the mysterious dress bill on my desk." They heard Gibbs say and Ban fell out of his chair.

"W-welcome back boss!" Ginji exclaimed.

"When did you get back?" Ban asked from the floor .

"This morning, so Midou, how does it feel to be where Kazuki was?" Gibbs asked.

"Ask DiNozzo, he put me in it while we were on a case during your absence!" Ban answered as he got up from the floor.

"Oh really?" he asked as he looked over at Special Agent DiNozzo.

"It was a way to lure out the suspect, sir." He told him.

"And it was a effective one at that." McGee piped up.

"Oh, then tell me and start from the beginning, I want to hear every detaiul." Gibbs said with a smirk on his face.

One week ago, everyone was doing their usual sduties at the office. Gibbs was out on a special assignment, which he left both Ginji and Ban with Director Sheppard for the week. DiNozzo was in charge he was away.

"Man, what a drag, even though DiNozzo's in charge, it's like Gibbs is still here." Ban said.

"At least he let us stay with the director while he's away." Ginji said.

"He's doing that so we don't wreck the place especially his boat since we owe the government for whatever we break on cases!" Ban told him.

"You do have a point and besides we dhave been paying Paul back home for the tab we owed him." Ginji said.

"Which leaves us not much from our paychecks, hell, I was even lucky to buy a pack of cigarettes last week." Ban said.

"if you're complaining about not getting your fix, maybe you should quit." DiNozzo said from behind.

Ban screamed and fell out of his chair and got up and yelled, "How the hell did you do that!?"

"I learned it from the boss of course, anyways, better put on your big boy pants and get on this case I got for you and McGeek!" DiNozzo said.

"What about Ziva?" Ginji asked.

"She's sick and also Abby, unfortunately." Ziva said.

"Great, we lose two important members of the team." Ban said.

"Don't worry, Ducky can handle the body that was found." DiNozzo said.

"Body?" Ginji asked.

"Yep, the police found it this morning in the woods and had it sent to Ducky, let's head over there and see what's going on." DiNozzo said and they went to the lab where they found Ducky and Palmer examining the body.

Ducky looked up and saw them enter and said, "Ah, Tony, Timothy, Ban, Ginji, just in time, we were almost done with the body."

"Anything on who or what it mayb be?" DiNozzo asked.

"By the looks of things it was a female who was placed in the woods after her murder." Palmer answered.

"Any possible causes?" McGee asked.

"By the looks of the injuries, it seems to me that she was raped and tortured and then killed." Ducky answered.

"Sounds like a horrible way of dying." Ginji said.

"That's America for you." McGee said.

"Any identity or who might've known her?" Ban asked.

"I am putting the DNA through our computers since Abby gave us the software just in case." Palmer answered as he did finished and said, "She goes by the name of Rosetta Troy and she lives here in D.C. locally. "

"Anythingg else?" McGee asked.

"She was hanging out with her friends at a bar before she was supposed to be shipped off to Kuwait in about a week." Palmer answered.

"Sounds like a hang out of death." Ginji said.

"So, any information about the fiends' whereabouts?" DiNozzo asked.

"I have one, she goes by Alana St. George and she lives in a gated community a few miles away from here." Palmer answered.

"Alrighty then! Let's get a move on!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he got the information and left with McGee, Ban, and Ginji following him.

The address led them to a mansion looking house in an upscale community.

"Whoa, never thought someone would live this lavishly!" Ginji exclaimed.

"According to this, Alanwas a p[tometrist but was laid off for missing work a few times and now she's studying to become a forensics scientist.' Ban said.

"Some job and yet she was able to afford this place." Diozzo said.

"No kidding." Ban said as he took another puff on the cigarette.

"I guess we should head in then." McGee said.

They went to the door and knocked on the door and a pretty, young woman answered the door.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked.

"We are from NCIS and we came here to ask you a few questions." McGee answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"We found your friend, Rosetta Troy, dead." DiNozzo answered.

"Come in!" she answered and let them inside where they were led to a big living room. She called for her butler and had him bring some snacks and beverages. "Now, tell me how did you find her?"

"She was found in the woods not too long ago by some police officers and wthe body was brought to the autopsy lab." McGee answered.

"And we found where you lived and have some questions about that night you went out before Rosetta was supposed to be shipped off." Ban said as he was about to light another cigarette.

"Midou, there is no smoking here." DiNozzo told him.

Ban shoved his cigarettes back into his pocket.

"So, can you tell us what happened?" Ginji asked.

"Well, one of our other friends decided to go out before she was going to be shipped off and went to a bar that just opened we were enjoying our drinks and then I went off to the bathroom. When I got back after to the table, I noticed that she was gone." She answered.

"Did you know who took her or remembered seeing her leave?" Ban asked.

"The others didn't notice her leave." Alana answered.

"Can you tell us where this bar is?" McGee asked.

"Sure." She answered and went off to find the bar's card.

"I have a feeling that she didn't really go off to the bathroom that night." Ban said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginji asked.

"I don't know, I just have a hunch that she didn't." Ban answered.

Alana came back and said, "Here you go and good luck. If you find whoever taken her, he or she will pay."

"Thanks and we will find the killer I promise." DiNozzo said and they left and headed for their next location.

Author's Commentary 1

Hey everyone and Happy New Year! Yes, I am back and of course with a new fic! More like a sequel. Yes, it's time for NCIS Backers Season 2. Reason why? Well, I noticed the number of hits of the first one went over 1,000 and not only that the idea for a sequel came to mind and debated on it and when I saw the number of hits and finally decided that it deserved it. Not only that it seems to be a good way of kicking off the new year with it. In this one I will be bringing back some of the Get Backers characters that were in the first one and also bring some of the ones that didn't get their chance in the last one to come into this one. So, watch out for that!

Also, as you noticed in this first chapter at the beginning, Gibbs mentions a dress bill. The Ban in the dress idea came from Black Cat. I will be explaining that in the commentary at where it happens, so I hope you enjoy this story and hang on tight for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Ban, Ginji, DiNozzo, and McGee arrived at the bar that Alana gave directions to. They entered and noticed that there were a few people drinking and walked up to the bar where a bartender greeted them.

"Welcome guys, never seen you guys before, what brings you here?"

"We came to ask some questions." Ban answered.

"Questions?" he asked.

"We are from NCIS and we came here to investigate the disappearance of Rosetta Troy, who was here a few days ago with a few friends of hers." DiNozzo said as he shown him a picture of her.

He looked at it and said, "I can't believe that she would go missing since she seemed so nice that night."

"Anything you may have noticed?" Ginji asked.

"Well, I noticed that they were having fun and everything after they ordered drinks and some appetizers and then saw one of her friends leave the table."

"So Alana did leave the table." Ban said and was about to light up.

"Um sir, no smoking aloud in this area, if you want, you can go into one of our smoke rooms." The bartender said.

"Sure." Ban said as he was about to get up.

"That would be ten dollars sir."

"What!? How would you charge for a smoke room!?" he yelled.

"That's how we run." He answered.

"Nevermind." He grumbled as he sat back in the chair.

"Back to the question, was there anyone watching the group or anyone who started to talk to them?" McGee asked.

"Well, this one guy went up to them and took that girl in the picture by the hand and talked to her and left with her."

"Who was it?" DiNozzo asked.

"I don't know, but he looked like a regular now, but there has been a rumor that has been going around since we opened."

"Which is?" Ginji asked.

"That women have been going missing and think that a man that is attracted by them takes them and rapes them and kills them, if you know any lady friends, don't bring them in these parts until this guy gets caught." The bartender said.

Ban noticed something out of the corner of his eye and saw a man stand up and pay for a bill left and then turned back to the bartender and said, "Thanks for the information and sorry for yelling at ya, I don't really have that much money to rent one of those rooms."

"It's not a problem, once you do come back." The bartender said.

"Oh we will and hopefully we get that bastard off the streets." DiNozzo said.

"Good luck!" he said and watched them leave.

Once they got outside, McGee asked, "Hey Ban, did you something in there?"

"Yeah, that one guy just left, I think he maybe a suspect, I just feel it." Ban answered.

"How could you when you just watched him leave? He may have been just someone having an early drink in his system and left." DiNozzo said.

"

"Maybe you're right." Ban said and lit up a cigarette.

"Hey!" they heard and saw a girl come up to them.

"Eh?" Ginji asked.

"Should you be at home because of that rumor?" McGee asked.

"Yes, but I noticed that you came to this bar for that missing woman. I'm sorry for not introducing myself but I am Sylvia, I was there when Rosetta Troy disappeared." She answered.

"Can you provide us some information?" Ginji asked.

"The rumor that the bartender told you was true, a friend of mine was killed by that man as well and when it happened I was afraid for myself even though I was trying to look into myself and now I'm afraid of myself if I get too involved." She told them.

"I see." McGee said.

"Can you describe the man?" Ban asked.

"I saw him walk out a few seconds ago, he was the really tall one that always sit at the end of the bar, he usually comes around early now to see if any girls may come by tonight or maybe out on the streets even though he seems to not getting much since most girls around here are locking themselves up now." Sylvia told them.

"Yeah, we did see him leave, do you know his name by any chance?" DiNozzo asked.

She shook her head and said, "No, unfortunately."

"Thanks for the information Sylvvia, if you need us on any new information, please call us." McGee said as he handed her their card.

"I will." She said and they watched her walk away.

"Be careful!" Ginji called out.

She waved. And then kept on walkjing.

Ban extinguishged his cigarette and said, "At least the rumor is true."

"Which is a good thing that it is." Ginji said.

"What should we do now?" McGee asked.

"We should head back and try to see if Ducky and Palmer find anything more about the body if it may lead to the killer or at least find any reports on possible victims." DiNozzo answered and they left and head back to headquarters.

Meanwhile, Sylvia was walking when she heard a rustle in the bushes and gasped and started to walk a bit more and then heard even more rustling and then started running and made it to the corner where she breath when she started to walk again but felt a arm grab her and she screamed.

At NCIS headquarters, the team was finding any reports on any missing women when the phone ringing on McGee's desk.

McGee picked it up and said, "McGee!"

He felt the others look at him and he heard static and then heard screaming and then, "No don't please!"

"Sylvia!? Sylvia!"

Ban, Ginji, and DiNozzo ran over to his desk and then heard more screams through the receiver and then the beeping tone.

"Was that Sylvia?" Ban asked.

"It sounds like she was taken by the killer." McGee said somberlyuu.

"Damn." Ducky said.

"Hey guys!" Ginji exclaimed from his and Ban's desk. "Take a look at what I found!"

They came over and DiNozzo said, "What is it Sparky?"

"There was a newspaper article that was written a few weeks ago that may have caused women in the area to lock themselves inside at home, this is an article on the first victim." Ginji said.

"23 year old, Anna Hike, was walking home from the university when she went missing, her roommates were trying to call her cell phone when they heard screams on the other end and it hung up. They called police and reported this and then a day later, one of Hike's roommates was also taken by a possible kidnapper that was possibly targeting women in the D.C. area." Palmer read.

"That is insane, a man taking women off the streets as victims? This is like the story of Jack the Ripper." Ducky said.

"Since this guy is targeting women and has been for awhile and since we now have a new body…" DiNozzo said.

"The only way of luring him out is by having bait." McGee said.

"Too bad Ziva and Abby are not here." Ginji said.

"The only person left is…" McGee said.

"No!" Director Sheppard exclaimed.

"Come on Director, you're our only hope!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I won't put my life in danger for a case like this!" she answered.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Ban asked.

"One of you dress up as a girl." She answered.

"Hey don't look at me, I am not doing that again." McGee said.

"Wait, you were put in that kind of situation?" Ginji asked.

"It was a different case that shouldn't have been brought up again." McGee said angrily.

"At least we didn't kissed." DiNozzo grumbled.

"And you had to date him?" Ginji asked.

"Yes!" the both of them grumbled.

Ban laughed and said, "Man, first Kazuki and now this, this is too good!"

"Shut up Ozzy, since you're part of this case, you have to be one of the lucky guys to be put into a dress!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Don't involve me, I wouldn't look good in mother's clothing." Ducky told him.

"I have to pass on it as well, good luck witht hat." Palmer said.

"Very well then, rock-paper-scissors?" Ban asked.

"Good idea." Ginji answered.

They put their hands in and started.

Two hours later, Ban was walking the streets of D.C., wearing a short, purple cocktail dress with a pair of heels. He also had a long black wig on and was wearing makeup as well.

"Damn it, why did I have to be the one wearing this?" he asked and lit a cigarette. "I hope no one like Abbyt or Ziva finds out about this."

In a bush a few centimeters away, McGee, DiNozzo, and Ginji were watching him. DiNozzo was taking pictures while McGee was video taping the whole patrol.

"Hey DiNozzo, are you sure you should be taking pictures of Ban like that?" Ginji asked.

"I think Abby and Ziva would enjoy what they have been missing, who knows, maybe the boss would lighten up when he gets back." He answered.

"Trust me Tony, like what the director said, when Gibbs smiles, the world may end." McGee told him.

"Come on Tiny Tim, this would would make the boss laugh and probably used to provoke Ozzy to stop damaging government property on cases." DiNozzo said.

"Hey, some of those damages were also caused by me!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Oh that's right, like that time when you destroyed those lights in the office of that one dead Naval officer when you first came here." DiNozzo said.

"Don't remind me, besides, shouldn't we keep on watching Ban in case if that one guy comes and finds him?" Ginji asked.

"That would be a reasonable idea." DiNozzo said as he put away the camera and they watched in silence.

"Jeez, how does the director walk in heels all day or better yet, how does Abby walk in those boots she wears?" Ban asked.

He heard footsteps and turned to see a dark figure coming his way and started to walk away like how Sylvia did earlier and heard the figure following him.

"Sweet, he's being followed like we planned." DiNozzo said.

"Shouldn't we also follow?" Ginji asked.

"Good idea." McGee said and they started to follow as well with McGee still recording.

Ban kept on walkinHe kept on running and the others kept on following. He rounded a corner and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I lost him, that means we let-" he was stopped by a hand that covered his mouth. He tried to strggled but couldn't get loose and was pulled away into the darkness.

Ginji finally caught up and saw that Ban was gone and yelled, "Ban! Ban!"

McGee and DiNozzo found him and McGee asked, "Where did Ban go?"

"Not only that, what about that figure that was chasing him?" DiNozzo asked.

"I think he was taken by our man." Ginji answered sorrowfully.

"Damn it!" DiNozzo yelled.

Author's Commentary 2

Hello everyone, as I said in the last commentary I would tell you about the whole entire Ban in a dress thing. The thing was that I was watching Black Cat and the idea came from the episode where the character Sven was put into a dress to lure a criminal out of the darkness and was thinkiong about what if Train was put into a dress instead? Then the image of Ban, since he was played by the same voice actor, was placed into a dress. I thought it would've been a great start to this fic. Not only that, it would also bring a great comedy start to it as well, kind of like how I ended the last NCIS Backers with with that, this ends this commentary! Stay tuned for the conclusion of this case! See ya!

He started to run and then heard the figure run after him.

"Hurry!" Ginji yelled and did the same thing.

"Yeah, we're still following!" DiNozzo yelled as he and McGee still followed.

Ban ran around the corner of a building and took a breath and said, "I think I lost him. Great! That means we lost our-"

He felt a hand cover his mouth before he finished his sentence. He started to struggle and and was pulled away.

Ginji came around the corner and yelled out, ""T


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What happened to me? Am I dead? Ban thought and opened his eyes and looked around him and noticed that he was in a dark place.

"This is not heaven and it surely isn't hell either by the looks of things." He said and then tried to get up but he felt his wrists were handcuffed and looked up and saw them cuffed to bed posts. "Damn it!"

He smelled blood in the room and tried to see where the smell was coming from but couldn't see. He felt a hand rub over him and gasped.

"Looks like you have finally woken up." A voice said.

"Who are you and why did you brong me here?" Ban asked.

"I won't tell you and I brought you here for a great time of course. Let's have a little fun pretty one." The voice answered.

"If you try to make a move on me, you won't like what you see." Ban told him.

"I think you're wrong, I think I like what I see, do me a favor and be a good girl and we will have some fun." The voice said.

"Tell me something, did you kill those girls? Is that their blood I smell in here?" Ban asked.

"That is none of your business!" the voice said and he was hit and he cringed in pain. "Enough questions, let's have some fun shall we?"

Ginji, McGee, DiNozzo, get me out of here and hurry! Ban thought.

Meanwhuile, Ginji, McGee, and DiNozzo were trying to find Ban by driving around in the area that he was taken.

"Damn it, where would a pervert take an undercover agent to?" DiNozzo asked as he drove.

"Maybe to a house or a hotel." Ginji answered.

"Who would biu a hotel room to kill a girl?" DiNozzo asked.

"Probably a pervert who wanted to take out a naval officer." McGee answered.

"DiNozzo noticed that he was surfing around on his laptop and asked, "What's with the computer McGeek?"

"You know that flower barette we put in Ban's wig?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ginji asked.

"I placed a tracking device in it in order to find him in case of a situation like this." He answered.

"Good move, where should we go oh great navigator?" DiNozzo asked.

"Keep on going straight and then turn left, there should be a neighborhood in that area that Ban may have been taken to." McGee answered.

"Right!" DiNozzo exclaimed and kept on driving and followed more directions and was directed to a two story home.

"This is it?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yep, the device led us here and Ban must be here." McGee answered.

"So, shall we storm in?" Ginji asked.

"Of course, let's get a move on ladies." DiNozzo answered as he had his gun ready.

Back inside, Ban was covered in bruises and cuts from being tortured. He felt another punch but in the mouth this time. He felt some blood drip and he glared at the man.

"Tell me something, why don't you want me to land a kiss on your lips or lift your skirt?" the man asked as he was about to place his hand on his dress.

Ban blocked it with his heel and said, "As I said before, you won't like what you see."

""Just one peek." The man said as he tore the skirt a bit to reveal the mini boxers and saw that he wasn't really a girl and then growled.

"I told ya so." Ban said and then got punched.

"What the hell were you thinking by tricking me like this you bastard!?" the man yelled and started to beat him up bit more.

Suddenly, the door burst openand they heard, "freeze! Ncis!

"About damn time you three!" Ban yelled.

"Sorry for the wait, it was McGee's fault." DiNozzo told him.

"Excuse me? I was the one who came up with the tracking device in the first place." McGee told him.

"Enough arguing you two, get me off of this bed!" Ban yelled.

"I think not." The man yelled and went after the three companions.

"Take care of him Sparky!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Right ahead of ya!" Ginji exclaimed and sent out his lightning bolts and shocked the suspect.

They saw the man go down and McGee went over and searched for the key for the handcuffs and found it and went over and unlocked them to release Ban.

"What a relief." Ban said.

"You guys are a bunch of freaks! Cross dressing agents? Human electric eels? Who are you hiring over at that agency!?" the man yelled.

"Just two broke Japanese boys who got stranded in the states and now it's time for some bitching payback! Snake bite!" Ban yelled and struck the man.

The man went down and Ginji came over and said, "Leave some room for me buddy!"

He shocked the guy again. The both of them started to fist fight against him.

"Never thought those two would take down a guy like that." McGee said and then noticed something in the darkness and went to his knees and felt a woman's arm and said, "Hey Tony, find a light switch."

DiNozzo went over to a wall and found one and turned it on to reveal the room and McGee saw the body of the woman that they met earlier that day.

"IOh man." McGee said.

"Looks lke we found our man." DiNozzo said.

Both Ban and Ginji got the man cornered as Ban said, "No room for you to try and dodge our attacks."

"Bastards." The man managed to say. "Tell me, why did you trick me?"

"So we could find the guy who kidnapped, raped, and killed Rosetta Troy and it looks we found you since that woman's body on the floor is our proof." Ginji said.

"Who?"

"This girl." DiNozzo said as he shown him the picture.

"Ah, the one that Alana had me kill."

"Did you just say Alana? Ginji asked.

"You got that right, she wanted her kill because she and Alana had a relationship that was against Alana's job policy and she got fired and blamed it on Rosetta and so she wanted her dead."

"So, it looks like someone wanted revenge for a bisexual couple or something." DiNozzo said.

"Now that you found out about the truth, looks like I can't let you four walk so prepare to die!" the man yelled as he charged with his knife at Ginji.

"Ginji!" Ban yelled and saw him get in the shoulder. "No!"

The guy cackled and then he saw a girl and asked, "What the hell? I thought you were supposed to be dead!"

Then he saw more girls appear and they started to come after him.

"No…stay away! You bitches get away!" he yelled.

The girls piled on him and started to claw at his skin and he screamed.

"Just a minute."

The whole scene shattered like glass and it vanished.

"What was that?"

"That was an illusion created by my nightmare eyes known as the Jagan." Ban answered.

DiNozzo came from behind and grabbed the man's wrists and said, "You're under arrest for the murder of Naval officer Rosetta Troy. McGee, call up the cops and have them go after Alana since she hired this guy to kill her."

"Already on it." He said.

"Are you alright?" Ban asked Ginji.

"Will be, I am feeling the wound starting to heal." Ginji answered.

They returned to headquarters where they explained to the director, Ducky, and Palmer about what happened and how the case was closed.

"I never would thought a former lover would take someone's life like that." Ducky said.

"I would if my lover went nuts and had me fired instead." Palmer said.

"Since the case is now closed, that part of town can rest peacefully especially for the girls that live in that area." Sheppard said.

"So, we did a good job?" Ban asked, he had bandages on the areas of his arms and legs that were bruised and cut. He also had alump at where he was punched on his face.

"Yes, but it looks like Gibbs won't be happy when he sees the dress bill on his desk when he gets back." Sheppard answered.

Both Ginji and Ban groaned.

"Now that this mess is done, there is one more thing I need to do." DiNozzo said with a smirk.

"Which is?" Ginji asked and saw a flash from his camera.

"Al right B, time to work it!" DiNozzo exclaimed and took another picture.

Ban started to growl.

"That is a great angry face, give me another!"

"I will give you another angry face! I will make sure it compliments my heel to your head!" Ban yelled as he ran afthim.

DiNozzo started to run.

"Give me that damn camera you asshole!" Ban yelled.

Both Ginji and McGee sighed.

"It looks like Tony is enjoying Ban in a dress way too much. Palmer said.

"Yeah." Ginji said.

"I never thought that another cross dressing agent would work." Gibbs said as they finished up the story.

"boss, it did and it surely really helped when we had a Japanese guy doing it." DiNozzo said."

Ban glared at him.

"There is one thing I have to say and that is good job you four." Gibbs said as he started to headed back to his office.

"Is that it?" McGee asked.

"No, this bill will be coming out of all your paychecks." Gibbs answered.

"What!?" Ban yelled.

"We're never getting out of here!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Damn it!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

McGee sighed.

"Too bad that happened to you four." Abby said.

"If that bastard hadn't torn my dress, I would have been able to return it for a full refund." Ban said.

"Oh qwll, at least we won't be doing that again." McGee said.

"I agree." Ban said as he lit a cigarette.

"No smoking!" they all exclaimed.

"Fine!" Ban yelled and shoved the cigarette out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mmm..that feels good!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

He was on a massage table on the beach surrounded by a group of girls in pink bikinis massaging him.

"Just a little lower." He said.

"Right around here?" ha girl asked as she massaged his lower back.

"Right there and don't forget my butt will you?" he said.

"You got it." He heard.

"Huh? Is that what I think that voice is?" he asked and turned to see Kazuki in a pink bikini as well and screamed.

"Aw, don't be so surprised, it's only me." He said as he got closer.

"Get away you freak!" DiNozzo yelled.

"I thought you loved girls in bikinis." He said.

"That's girls, as in girls with big breasts and nice bodies and flowing long hair!" DiNozzo yelled as he started to stand back but he felt strings wrap around him. "Shit!"

"Don't be scared, let's just have this moment together and have some fun along the way." Kazuki said as he was about to lean in for a kiss.

DiNozzo screamed and yelled, "Help me!"

"Just a minute!" he heard and the whole scene shattered around him and he fell out of his chair and got up from the floor.

"Had a nice dream Tony?" he heard again and looked up to see Ban looking over his and Ginji's cubicle.

DiNozzo growled and yelled, "You fucking bastard!"

Ban laughed and got back behind the wall of the cubicle and then DiNozzo got to his feet and ran over to it and yelled, "Not cool Ozzy especially with the hair spray to color spray!"

"Aw and I thought you looked great with green hair until I had shoe polish in the outline of my sunglasses!" Ban yelled back.

"There is one thing I should tell you and that is never prank me because you know I will strike back!" DiNozzo yelled.

"I noticed, hell, I am sometimes the same way especially with one of my buddies back home!" Ban exclaimed.

"Okay you two, break it up!" they heard Ginji said.

"Like if we would even after that case!" Ban said.

"That was two weeks ago." DiNozzo said.

"And yet you shown the girls my pictures in that cocktail dress." Ban said.

"Come on, Abby thought you were cute in it." DiNozzo said.

"I guess I was right, you dig guys." Ban said.

"You knew Strings was playing a joke and McGee and Ziva were playing along with it." DiNozzo said.

Sure, go ahead and deny it."

"Want to bet on it?" DiNozzo asked as he rose his fists in a fighter pose.

"Bring it on Joker!" Ban exclaimed as he rose his fists as well.

"It looks like I have no choice but to do this." Ginji said and he handcuffed them together.

"What the hell?" DiNozzo asked.

"Ginji!" Ban yelled.

"If you two won't get along with each other, this is the only thing I can do!" Ginji said.

"You know we were just joking!" Ban exclaimed and laughed.

"Yeah, so why not uncuff us?" DiNozzo asked.

"Are you sure?" Ginji asked.

"All right." Ginji said as he was searching through his pockets for the key and gulped.

"What is it?" Ban asked.

"Well…you see…I think I lost it!"

"What!?"

"Well see ya!"

"Ginji you idiot get back here!" Ban yelled.

"Wait a sec, aren't these the cuffs that we saw at that guy's house?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yeah, wait, that's besides the point! We can't let anyone see us like this!" Ban yelled.

"You do have a point, so who should we turn to for getting these off?" DiNozzo asked.

"How about Ducky?" Ban asked.

"Yeah, he should be able to get these off." DiNozzo said.

"Let's go!" Ban exclaimed as he pulled DiNozzo along as they headed to the autopsy lab.

In Ducky's lab, Palmer told them, "Sorry guys, Dr. Mallard went home early today."

"What? Why?" Ban asked.

"Something about his mother, you know how he has to take care of her sometimes." Palmer asked.

"Don't you have an extra key Jimmy?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I lost it and Dr. Mallard only has the original, which he will be getting me a new copy o it f tonight." He answered

"Great, if Sparky handcuffed us together we would've been out of this sooner than we thought!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Why did he do that?" Palmer asked.

"Because he wanted us to get along after all the pranks we pulled on each other." Ban answered.

"Your last one wasn't a prank it was foul play! By the way, don't you have that megaton grip?" DiNozzo asked him.

"Tony, you know your left hand? It's cuffed to my hand that I use it with!" Ban yelled.

"This sucks." DiNozzo said.

"Have you guys tried Abby at all yet?" Palmer asked.

"Wait, she can get us out with her tools in her lab! Come on Ozzy, we got a hot goth to talk to!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he dragged Ban out of the lab and he screamed.

"He pulled the jagan on Tony, didn't he? No wonder I heard screaming when I returned here from the bathroom." Palmer said as he got back to work.

At Abby's lab, they found it locked and Ban knocked on the door.

"Damn it, just when we need her she is gone!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Do you know where she might gone off to?" Ban asked.

"Obviously gone bowling with the sisters." DiNozzo said.

"That's right, she did mention that she hung up with a group of nuns. Hell, she would probably get along with the monks back home." Ban said.

"Since Ducky and Abby are gone, the only person left is Ziva." DiNozzo said.

"Lead the way orh great-man-of-genius." Ban said.

DiNozzo dragged him and they got to Ziva's cubicle where they found her still at her desk and she wondered about the cuffs and both Ban and DiNozzo explained the whole thing at how they got to their position.

"I never thought you two swung that way." She said.

"We didn't even though DiNozzo did go out with Kazuki." Ban said.

"At least I didn't kiss him." DiNozzo said.

"I was on so many drugs and gotten him mistaken as Abby."

"You know what, we should forget all about it and move on."

"Agreed."

""Now that's settled, Ziva can you unlock our handcuffs?" DiNozzo asked her.

"All this time you were working with me Tony, you know I always come prepared." She answered as she took out her lock picking kit. "Come over here you two."

They did as they were told and Ziva worked on the cuffs and removed them.

"Thanks Ziva, UI can use my snake bite now." Ban said.

"Yeah, thanks." DiNozzo said.

"Oh there you two are, I was worried that Palmer had you in the autopsy lab examining your bodies." Ginji said as he came in with a tray of coffee cups.

"Sparky, how did you get coffee and where did you get the money for it?" he asked.

"Oh, I had this." Ginji answered as he took out DiNozzo's wallet and tossed it at him.

DiNozzo opened it and saw that the money he had in it was gone and said, "Great, there goes my coffee money for the rest of the week and how did you get the hands on it?"

"I guess Ban's pick pocketing skills came in handy." Ginji answered.

Ban noticed something on his finger and asked, "What is that on your finger?"

"Huh?" he asked and lifted his hand and saw the keys for the cuffs. "Oh, I guess I didn't lose the key after all!"

"You what!?" Ban yelled.

"We were stuck to each other all evening looking for way of getting free!" DiNozzo yelled.

Ginji laughed and said, "See ya!"

Ginji ran out as Ban followed and yelled, "Not this time!"

"Yeah, get back here!"

They ran past Gibbs and he noticed Ziva drinking coffee and asked, "Do I want to know about those three?"

"No, not really." She answered.

"Better not to know anyways." Gibbs said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the park during the evening, a man in uniform was walking and met up with a woma The woman on the bench saw him and said, "Hey, long time no see!"

The botth of them hugged.

"No kidding, I was waiting to get back to see you." The man said and then went to his knees. "need to ask you something

"Huh?" she asked and then saw a ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered and she saw a man point a gun at the guy's back and screamed and a gun shot rang and the man went down.

Later on that week, NCIS was at the same park investigating a murder that they were called out to.

DiNozzo yawned as McGee asked, "Long night with another girl, Tony?"

"No, the boss had me on paper work duty most of the night and I got up late." He answered.

"Sure, I can imagine you and Ziva crashing desks around." Ban joked as he blew smoke from his cigarette.

"Shut it Ozzy!" he yelled and felt his stomach grumbled. "Almost forgot that I brought my sandwich with me."

"Maybe that's not such a good ideaAnthony." Ducky told him as he and Ginji zipped up a body bag.

"What do you mean? Afraid of pigeons this time around Duck?" DiNozzo asked.

"Another species of avians seem to come around when there is bread around, I would rather wait until we get back to the officeI" Ducky answered..

"Whatever, I'm hungry." He said as he unwrapped his sandwich.

A crow saw the food and flew down very fast and snatched it out of his hand. DiNozzo took a bite and felt his teeth hurt and screamed and looked at his hand and then saw the crow in the sky with his sandwich and yelled, "Hey! That's my sandwich! Get back here!"

They watched him run after it.

"Hey Ginji, didn't Monkey Boy used to do that whenever he's hungry?"

"Yeah." Ginji said.

The both of them looked at each other and said, "You don't think-"

They ran after DiNozzo with Ban yelling, "Hey, wait for us!"

"Yeah!" Ginji exclaimed.

Gibbs noticed after he got back from questioning a pedestrian and asked, "What got them hurrying off from an investigation?"

"I don't know." Palmer answered.

"All I heard was monkey." McGee answered.

The crow flew a bit farther and got to a figure waiting for it and it swooped down and dropped the sandwich in his outstretched hand and landed on his shoulder.

"Good work my friend." The figure said and petted the crow and took out the sandwich. "Bottom's up."

He took a bite and then heard a gun cock andlooked up and saw DiNozzo with his gun pointed at him.

"I had a feeling that crew took my sandwich! Put it down you sandwich crook!"

"Hey, sorry about that. How about this, why not have the other half while I have the half I bit into?"

"Fine." DiNozzo said and sighed as the man handed him the other half and ate it.

"You know you could stop pointing that."

DiNozzo noticed that he was still pointing his gun and said, "Oh yeah."

He put it back into his holster.

Ban and Ginji finally arrived and huffed and puffed from all of the running. Ginji noticed the man and yelled, "shido!"

"Hey Ginji, never thought I would be seeing you here and you too, Ban."

"Oh great, of course you know this guy." DiNozzo said.

"Who wouldn't, so Monkey Boy what brings you here?" Ban asked.

"A job of course." Shido answered.

"Job?" the both of them asked.

Back at headquarters, Shido was telling Ban and Ginji about how he got to America.

"So, after Nodoka finished playing at the White House, the president was so moved he wanted her to teach his kids how to play the violin and since she's here, I have to tag along."

"Nodoka?" Ziva asked.

"She's a blind violin player we knew back home." Ban answered.

"She had us retrieve her stratavarious from another violin student that was her rival." Ginji answered.

"I see, how do you know Sparky?" DiNozzo asked.

"Sparky?" Shido asked.

"My nickname, don't be surprised if you get one from Tony as well. When Shido and I were living in the Limitless Fortress, we were a part of a group called the Volts." Ginji answered.

"Wait, weren't we all in Japan? How come didn't we get to meet him before?" Abby asked.

"I was on a recovery job at the time unfortunately. I never thought that Ginji would visit and if I knew about it, I would have come by the airport or the Honky Tonk to say hello." Shido answered.

"Recovery job?" Ziva asked.

"Like us, he was part of the recovery service and since we're here, he took our place by the looks of things." Ban answered.

Gibbs came in and said, "Okay everyone, quit with the talking about the past, we have a new case on our hands. McGee!"

"Right, male, age 32, came home from being stationed in Korea with the Air Force."Gee answered.."

"An Air Force guy? Haven't had one of those in a long time." DiNozzo said and then felt the slap on the back of his head. "Ah!"

Both Ban and Ginji got hit as well.

"What the hell was that for boss!?" Ban yelled.

"You three left during an investigation, don't do that again or you will have to stand at your desks next time or even worse, sleep in the Lady Bug you two." Gibbs answered.

"Sorry boss!" the three of them exclaimed.

"They stay with you, Ban and Ginji I mean." Shido asked Gibbs.

"Yes, the director made me have them stay with me since they didn't have money nor any other place to go besides the streets." He answered.

"I see, at least they can stay somewhere safe." Shido said.

"So boss, what should we do with the case?" McGee asked.

"Try and see if we can find more people who have seen the crime. The pedestrian told me that she heard a gun shot the night it happened and heard a woman screaming." Gibbs answered.

"This is going to be one hard case by the looks of it." Abby said.

"Abby, you and Duck try to see and if you could get an identity of the victim while we go out and find anyone that may have been around the park that day." Gibbs ordered.

"Right!" she said and she and Ducky went to their respectful labs while the others went off to their task outside and Ban noticed Shido was coming too.

"Why are you here Monky Boy, don't you have a blind girl to attend to?" he asked.

"I have nothing else to do besides hang around so why not hang out with you guys on this case? Hell, I might get a job if I help." He answered.

"Come on then, we sure need the help!" Ginji exclaimed and he, Ban, and Shido got into the Lady Bug and followed the other NCIS cars and headed back to the park for any more information.

Author's Commentary 3

Hey everyone, I think this is the third commentary for this fic! As you noticed, I put another GB character and it happens to the animal badass himself, Shido Fuyuki. I thought it would be a great add on since he hasn't shown his face in the last one. Now itt's his ttime to shine! Well, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the park later on, the whole team of NCIS, along with Shido, were investigating for any clues of what had happened to the Air Force member days ago

"There has to be clues somewhere at least more witnesses." Ginji said as he looked around the lake with Ban and Shido.

"Yeah, unless, hey Monkey Boy, how long have you been in D.C.?" Ban asked.

"For a few days, why?" Shido asked.

"Have you witnessed anything that happened here in the park?" Ban asked.

"I was with Nodoka all the time those days we first came here." Shido answered.

"Aw, I thought you would've seen something." Ginji said.

"Any luck?" they heard McGee asked as he, DiNozzo, Gibbs came to meet them.

"No, not yet." Ginji answered.

"Great, another bust! Wait a sec, DiNozzo, didn't you say a crow come and take a sandwich and led you to Shido?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs turned to Shido and asked, "What is your power?"

"I can call animals by whistling, talk to them, and take on their semblances." Shido answered.

"Great, we have a Doolittle on our hands." DiNozzo said.

"Can you call on one of the animals that may have fed on that man's body?" Gibbs asked.

"I will try." Shido answered and then whistled.

They all waited and then a buzzard landed on Shido's shoulder.

"Whoa, he wasn't kidding when he said he could call upon an animal like that." McGee said in wonderment.

"Let's see what the man and his friend has to say." Ziva said.

Shido started to talk to the bird and patted its head and said, "Thank you my friend, fly free now."the buzzard flew off.

"What did it tell you?" Gibbs asked.

"He said that the remains were fresh and it looked like he was dead for a day, like he was left behind when he was murdered." Shido answered.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"I did ask if the buzzard saw anyone around when they fed and it told me that there was a stranger that lives around the park and on the streets." Shido answered.

"Definitely a homeless man, we should try and find him, ay boss?" McGee asked.

"Good idea, let's head for the homeless shelter." Gibbs answered and they got back to the cars and headed to the nearest homeless shelter.

When they arrived,Gibbs told the receptionist, "We are NCIS and we came to investigate a murder that happened in the park not too long ago and came to see if one of your occupants was there when it happened."

"I am not sure, I do there are a few who roam around the park, you can tray and see if anyone was there during that time." She told him.

"All right everyone, go around and ask everyone and see if they were there." Gibbs ordered.

The group split up and started to ask questions when Gibbs' phone started to ring.

"What is it Abby?" he asked.

"Me and Ducky found out about who the guy is." She answered.

"Go ahead!"

"He goes by the name Arnold Hammock, he was in the Air Force for three years and was overseas for a ffew months and returned a few days ago just when he got murdered." Ducky reported.

"Thanks, anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"It looked like He was probably killed due to a jealous lover or something because he had a ring box that was empty on him, I can take a look into it." Abby answered.

"Good idea, get to it." Gibbs answered and hung up.

"Excuse me, are you asking about a man who was killed in the park not too long ago?" he heard and turned to see a teenage boy behind him.

"Yeah, do you know about it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was there." The boy answered.

"You're coming with us." Gibbs told him.

"What?"

"come on guys, we're heading back to headquarters!" Gibbs ordered and they left the shelter with their witness.

They returned and they had the boy in the interrogation room.

"Never thought a teenager would be questioned." Ginji said

"Me neither." Ban said as he tried to light a cigarette.

"No smoking." Ziva said.

Ban took out the cigarette from his mouth and putit away and grumbled.

"I guess the smoking restrictions are strict around here." Shido said.

"Yeah." Ban said.

They saw Gibbs walk in and asked, "What is your name boy?"

"Sam, I am new to the shelter."

"How long have you been homeless and how did you get there?" he asked.

"I was abandoned and went around places with any money I could get and was brought here hoping to get a job in order to save up for school and I was homeless since I was a kid by the way." Sam answered.

"What were you doing in the park that day?"

"I was having lunch with some of the money I got from doing a simple job and went to have a hot dogg after a long time. When I first got it, I saw this really shady guy with a big looking case." He answered.

"What kind of case?"

"I am not sure but he was looking at a woman that seemed to be waiting for someone or someone to come by the looks of things. I left the stand and later on I heard the gun shot."

"I see, you witnessed the gun shot but not seeing the actual murder. Can you describe this guy?"

"He looked like a business guy, very casual, he has black hair, don't know if he was young or old but he did have a goatee on his face."

"I think that would be close enough, thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have anything to eat around here?" he asked.

"Ban, Ginji, get this kid something to eat." Gibbs said into the cameras.

"Aw man!" the both of them said.

Shido laughed and said, "I guess still broke as ever."

"Yeah, we not only owe Paul back home, we owe the U.S. government money for whatever we destroy or damage." Ginji answered.

"And now we have to take this kid out to eat." Ban said as he saw Sam come out. "Okay, what do you want, don't let it be overpriced."

"Just a hamburger." Sam answered.

"Very well."Ban said as he got up and Ginji followed.

"Coming Shido?" Ginji asked.

"No, I think I will be heading back to the house where me and Nodoka are staying at. See ya guys later." Shido answered and left.

"I guess we're alone with this kid." Ban said as he walked out with him and Ginji.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A man with a goatee was standing in the park after sunset when he heard his cell phone ring and answered it saying, "Howard."

"Your little spy has been talking to NCIS." The voice on the other end reported.

"Really? Never thought he would betray me by telling them about what happened. Where is he now?" Howard asked.

"At a burger place with two of the members, they seem to be harmless." The voice answered.

"Did they have anyone else with them before?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, some guy with really long nails but it ooks like he went somewhere else." The voice answered.

"Sounds like our little homeless boy spoke too much. You go after the guy with the long nails while I go find our little friend and his new ones." Howard ordered and hung up and left the park.

Shido was walking bback to the house that he and Nodoka were staying at while they were in D.D., he entered the house and called out, "I'm home Nodoka!"

He didn't hear anything and walked around the house and only found the housekeeper cooking.

She looked up and asked, "Ah, Master Fuyuki, welcome home! I am just cooking now."

"I see, you can call me by Shdo. Has Nodoka come home home yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, the president's children wanted her to stay for dinner tonight."

"Again?"

"Yes, it seems like they enjoy her a lot and not only that she has been teaching them a lot. How was your job search by the way?"

"It maybe looking up, I bumped into Ginji and Ban earlier and was able to work with them with their job." He answered.

"That's good, never thought D.C. would be their home as well."

"Yeah, I will be heading up and shower." He said and went towards the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom, he felt something a little off and then tried looking around in his room and didn't find anything and then went into the shower where he showered and cameout a little while latter wearing a towel around his waist and noticed his window was open.

"What the hell?" he asked and looked out of it and saw that there was nothing there and closed it and then changed and then heard glass breaking and the housekeeper scream. "Charlotte!"

He ran into the kitchen and saw Charlotte held by a man with a gun to her head.

"Let her go!"

"I will unless you tell me what you were doing with NCIS earlier!?" the man yelled.

"That's none of your business!" Shido answered.

"Oh it is! Since you won't tell me, it looks like this woman's head will get blown off!" the man exclaimed.

Shit! He is willing to do it! I guess I have no choice but to use one of my beast semblances! Shido thought to himself.

"Charlotte, don't be afrid of what I am about to do!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Thousand beast semblance…grizzly bear semblance…" Shido said and then took on a bear-like attitude and growled and went after the guy and tackled him causing him to have the gun get knocked out of his hand and letting go of Charlotte.

Shido and the guy went to the floor and attacked him.

Nodoka came in and heard what was going on and said, "Shido!"

Shido saw her and started to stettle and told Charlotte, "Take Nodoka to another room!"

"Come on Miss Nodoka!" she exclaimed and took her to another room.

After a few minutes, Shido managed to knock out the guy and called the other NCIS members and they came over with some of the police force. Shido and Charlotte explained to them what happened about how Shido took out the guy but left out the whole transformation he took on to the police. After the guy was put into a police car, Gibbs walked up to Shido.

"You took on an animal semblance didn'tyou?" he asked.

"Yes, I had to in order to save the housekeeper." He answered.

"Shido, are you alright and are we going to be okay?" they heard Nodoka ask.

"I guess this is the girl you've been talking about, huh?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yeah, we will be. The people that are here now are friends I met earlier when I found Ban and Ginji earlier today." He answered.

"Come on Sam!" Ginji said and took him by the arm and started to walk and then he felt something hit him in the shoulder and screamed.

"Ginji!" Ban yelled and more gunshots flew at him.

Ginji hit the ground and dodged them.

Ban also hit the gground and thought, Damn it, who would be doing this?

A few more gunshots flew and Ban heard Sam yell, "Ginji, you alright!?"

"Yeah…I will be…" he answered.

"Ginji, are you able to do anything?" Ban yelled over.

"I think so!" he answered.

"Try and send some lightning at the tree near the bushes!" he answered.

"Are you sure?" Ginji asked.

"Just do it!"

He nodded and let ggo of Sam and got up a little bit and then sent out lightning bolts and hit the tree and caused the tree to fall and they saw the man that Sam get out of the bushes as the tree hit the bushes.

"Nice shot!" Ban exclaimed.

Ginji grinned.

"Jeez kid, you are a hell of a hard time to find!" the guy said.

"Huh?" Ginji asked.

"What does he mean by that?" Ban asked.

"That kid next to the blonde guy over there was keeping me under wraps and the murder as well, didn't you kid?" the guy asked.

Sam was silent.

"Sam, is that true?" Ban asked.

"Yeah, sort of, the thing was that I came back and saw the guy dead and the girl screamed and saw her run off. This guy told me to help him and to keep the murder a secret and he will get me a paying job." He answered.

"And it looks like you have said too much." The guy said as he looked at him.

"I didn't mean to, it was an investigation squad after all!" Sam yelled.

"I guess your betrayal has costed your life." The guy said as he reloaded his gun.

"No Howard, don't!" Sam yelled.

Howard pointed the gun at him and said, "Goodbye kid!"

He shot and Ban pushed him out of the way and got hit.

"Ban!" Ginji yelled.

Gibbs and the other NCIS crew pulled up and they saw what happened as they came out of the cars.

"Ban! Ginji!" Shido yelled.

"Ban! Wake up!" Ginji yelled.

Howard cackled as he pointed the gun at the others and said, "It looks like the others have arrived and will be joining your friends as well, Sam!" Howard exclaimed.

"Don't you dare!" McGee yelled as he and the others pointed their guns.

"Yoou're under arrest if you killed McGarren!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Of course, I did and it looks like you won't be arresting me either! Prepare to die!" Howard exclaimed.

"I think not!" Shido exclaimed and whistled.

"What the hell? A whistle? Is that all you can do?" he asked.

Suddenly, he heard cawing and then he got attacked by crows and he screamed, "Get away!"

"Never underestimate the beast master!" Shido said with a smirk.

"I…guess…I didn't haven't have to use the jagan after all." Ban said as he got up.

"Ban!" Ginji exclaimed.

"At least you didn't die, eh, Snakes for Brains?" Shido asked.

"Shut up!" Ban told him.

Howard was finally arrested and was taken away. Sam apologized and left and headed in the direction of the homeless shelter.

The next day, Ban, Ginji, and Gibbs were walking into the office when they saw Sheppard talking to Shido.

"Hey, what's the director doing with Monkey Boy?" Ban asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs answered.

"Hey guys." Shido said as he walked up to them with the director.

"Hey Jenny, why were you talking to him?" Gibbs asked.

"About a job position, you're looking at the newest special agent, Shido Fuyuki." She answered.

"What!?" Ban and Ginji exclaimed.

"I am not surprised." Gibbs said.

"The good thing is that Doolittle and Snakes for Brains will be loving working with each other." DiNozzo said with a smile.

"that's ban mido!" Ban yelled.

"By the way, what happened to Sam?" ginji asked.

"Oh him? He came to our house and asked for a job and he is working for us." Shido answered.

"I guess the kid really wanted to work and Nodoka gave him the job." Ginji said.

"Yeah, a place to live of course.I guess you guys talked to him." Shido said.

"Yeah., also a good thing to be forgiven." Ginji said with a smile.

Author's Commentary 4

Hey guys, yet again another commentary, I know the whole Sam thing and gardening. I am not meaning to get the idea from Lord of the Rings especially as a gardener. The name came to mind and it stuck. I guess this happens when I have a lot of studying in between. Well, I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I know it's a spoiler but next chapter, Emishi is coming into the picture. Well, see ya!

"I see, I guess they are okay." Nodoka said.

"Those two are taken care by me." Gibbs told her. "I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I am Nodoka."

"So, Doolittle, were you able to get any answers from the guy before you kicked his ass?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything about who he was or why he was here, but it looks like he sent here by someone." Shido answered.

"Who would send someone like him?" McGee asked.

"A sniper of course, I have a feeling that Air Force guy was killed by one." Ziva answered.

"Should we ask Abby about that?" McGee asked.

They heard Gibbs' phone ring and he answered it, "Yeah Abby?"

"Right on cue." DiNozzo said.

"I found out the name of our dead officer, his name was Zachary McGarren, he was in Korea before he was killed and that was not all." She said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He was dating his high school sweetheart, Marie Hart, which happened to be the woman that kid was telling you guys about earlier and heard the scream from her." Abby answered.

"Sounds like she saw him get killed. Did she hire anyone of some kind?" he asked.

"Not to kill him, she did have feelings that someone has been targeting military officers for the past month and a half. I took a look at it and there were reports of snipers in the area." She said.

"So, there was a sniper in the area." Gibbs said.

"That kid that was a witness, I have a bad feeling about him."

"I think so, too. Thank you Abby." He said and hung up.

"So, it was a sniper after all." Ziva said.

"Good call, come on guys, we need to get our boys before that sniper ggets them." Gibbs answered and they left.

At a burger place, Ban, Ginji, and Sam came out of it. Sam had a satisiffieed smile on his face while Ginji had a sad face and Ban an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the meal!" Sam exclaimed.

"No problem." Ban grumbled and lit a cigarette and took a big puff. "There goes my cigarette money yet again."

"You know those are bad for you." Sam told him.

"You're preaching to the choir like so many." Ban told him.

"Hey Sam, have you ever thought of going into foster care?" Ginji asked.

"I tried but I am too old, I am 17, which is the graduation age, so I have to find a job to help me try to find a home to live in." he answered.

"Maybe you could find one with some friends of ours that just moved in, is there something you can do?" Ginji asked.

"I can fix things and able to do garden work." He answered.

"Sounds like the job for you." Ban said as they kept on walking.

As they walked, they heard a rustle in the bushes and Ban stopped.

"Huh? What is it Ban?" Ginji asked.

"I don't know, butt I have a bbad feeling that there is someone watching and waiting for us." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Just stay still guys." Ban answered and they did and they listend for anything in the airand heard a gun pull back. "Ginji, take the kid and head back to the Lady Bug and drive away."

"What?"

"You heard me, do it now!" he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Here I am America!" Emishi Haruki exclaimed as he walked out of the airport. "Now it's time for me to find my old friends!"

He started to walk and then walked onto a place that he didn't recognize before and then heard a gun cock back and heard, "Stop right there!"

"Huh?" he asked and saw a soldier."Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking the question with an unknown item on your back! Show it now!" the soldier said.

"Of course!" Emishi exclaimed and took out his whip and the soldier went wide eyed. "What's wrong? You never seen a whip before? Especially from someone who is known as the Fresh Blood Joker?"

"Terrorist" the soldier yelled and his buddies joined in.

"Hey, wait a minute! I am not going to hurt anyone! Please put down your guns!" he exclaimed as the guys pointed their guns and started to shoot and he screamed.

At the NCIS headquarters the later on, Shido noticed Ban and Ginji were sitting on their desk in their cubicle and saw that their chairs were gone.

"What's up with you two? And what happened to your chairs?" he asked.

"Gibbs got pissed at us last night." Ban answered.

"For what?" he asked.

"We pulled in a little too close to his boat and ended up scratching it and not only that in the midst of Ban's and the boss' argument, Ban ended up trying to give him a jagan to get back at him and didn't work and tried to run but ran into the base that was holding it and caused it to release and the boat's hull hit the ground." Ginji answered.

"Now we have to pay for repairs and not only that sleep in the Lady Bug for the next few nights and be here without sitting down." Ban answered.

"I understand the whole sleeping in your car thing, the no chairs thing doesn't make sense." Shido said.

"If you stayed with Gibbs for the past few months, he can be really extreme." Ban told him.

"I guess Gibbs is some kind of strict guy." Shido said.

"What about me Fuyuki?" he heard.

Shido screamed and turned and yelled, "Where the hell did you come from!?"

"I told you so." Ban told him.

"I guess they warned you about my personality and I thought I told you two not to sit down." Gibbs told Ban and Ginji.

The both of them got off their desk and said, "Sorry boss!"

McGee came into the cubicle and said, "Hey boss, there was a phone call for Ban, Ginji, and Shido that was made earlier about some guy that came overseas and was arrested on a military base for bringing a weapon on base and he said he knows them."

"Huh?" the three of them asked.

"Did he say anything else?" gibbs asked.

DiNozzo came in and said, "I think he was yelling out quit thinking I'm your bitch guys."

"Are you sure he knows us?" Shido asked.

"Yeah." DiNozzo answered.

"Then tell s which prison he is in so we can find out." Ban said.

Emishi was in a corner of his cell trying to keep out of sight and thought, What is up with these guys and thinking that I am their prey for their so-called fun?

He heard footsteps coming towards his cell and he closed his eyes and then heard keys and an officer and said, "All right Mr. Haruki, you're free to go."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, some friends of yours came to get you out." The officer said.

He turned and saw Ban, Ginji, and Shido and said, "Hey guys! I am glad to see you!"

"Hey Emishi, never thought we would see you here in the U.S."

Emishi ran over and said, "I wanted to see you after what I heard from Kazuki."

"If Tony heard you say his name he would probably flinch." Ban said as he puffed out some smoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Emishi asked.

"Long story, let's get out of here or more guys will probably start making out with you." He answered and they left the jail.

As they returned to headquarters, Emishi explained to them what happened when he arrived in the United States, when he was done Shido gave him a punch in the head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he asked.

"That's for being an idiot for walking on a military base with your whip strapped to your back!" he yelled.

"Come on now Shido, he didn't know about that." Ginji told hi.

"I guess so." Shido said and then he took a sniff in the air. "Stop here Snakes for Brains!"

Ban stopped the car and Shido got out and ran in one direction.

"Wait for us!" Ginji exclaimed as he, Ban, and Emishi followed.

Shido ran towards an area of rocks and saw bones among them and gasped at the sight. The others caught up to him and they saw the same thing.

"What the hell?" Emishi asked.

"Someone was killed here, probably decapitated by the looks of it." Shido answered.

"How could you tell?" Ginji asked.

"There are bones scattered and some of the maggots around here already ate the flesh." He answered.

"What should we do?" Emishi asked.

"Call the others of course." Ban answered and took out his phone and dialed headquarters.

A few minutes later, the rest of the team arrived and took a look at the remains and then investigated the area.

"I never seen so many bones being scattered all over the place." Palmer said as he and Ducky started to gather them.

"I know, but I find it rather odd that they would be in a place like this." Ducky said.

"Be glad I found them." Shido said.

"You mean we?" Emishi asked.

DiNozzo saw him and asked, "Hey Doolittle, isn't this the guy you went to bail out?"

"Yeah, guys, this is our friend Emishi Haruki." Shido answered.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Now I can see why the other inmates wanted to go after him." McGee said as he noticed all the pink shirt and pink glasses.

"You mean my get up? In Japan, real men wear pink." Emishi said.

"Well here, we wear better colors, you should changeif we are going anywhere to investigate." DiNozzo told him.

Gibbs and Ziva got back as McGee asked, "Did you two find anything?"

"It looks like this guy was placed here by his killer to rot or otherwise was killed here in the first place." Ziva answered.

"Whoever did this to our John or Jane Doe may had a motive." Gibbs said and then turned to Ducky and Palmer and asked, "Got all the bones?"

"Yes and ready to get back, Jethro." He answered.

"Then let's get back." He said and they all left the scene.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wow! This is where you guys work!?" Emishi exclaimed as he and the others returned to the office.

"Yep." Shido said.

"What do you do?" Emishi asked.

"I am a consultant while these two are recovery boys." Shido said.

"Just where you two started." Emishi said.

"It helps us gets the bodybags in though." Palmer said.

Emishi noticed all the desks and asked, "Where's your desks by the way?"

"I don't have ne." Shido answered.

"Really, what about you Ban and Ginji?"

The both of them stood silent.

"They are against a small wall and have one chair, which was taken away." McGee answered.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ban asked.

"Does it have to do with the big man you're staying with?" Emishi asked.

"Yes, not only that we have to spend the night in the car." Ban grumbled.

"Sucks to be you two." Emishi said.

"Okay everyone, enough with the talk, we have bones to identify and try to find our murderer!" Gibbs exclaimed as he walked in.

"Did someone say bones?" they heard Abby ask.

Emishi whistled as he saw her and said, "I can see how you ended up here, you have one hell of a dark maiden working with you!"

"What was that Japanese delinquent?" Gibbs asked.

"Eek!" he exclaimed and looked at him and saw his glare and started sweating. "Nothing! Just excited about what you guys are doing that's all!"

He laughed nervously and sat next to Ginji and asked, "What's his beef?"

"He treats Abby like a daughter, he almost killed Ban for trying to make a serious move on her." Ginji said.

"It was a joke then but after living with him for months, he doesn't take jokes towards Abby too lightly." Ban said.

"Don't worry Abby, Ducky and Palmer are taking care of it." Gibbs told her.

"Ducky?"

"Nickname for the autopsy guy, he was called that because of his name Donald Mallard." Shido answered.

"Does he quack then?" Emishi asked.

Ziva kind of giggled and McGee and DiNozzo looked at her and she asked, "What? I thought it was funny."

"Why thank you! I was known for my jokes." Emishi said.

"And you call walking onto a military base with a weapon a joke, Haruki?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't know I would be arrested!" he exclaimed and hid behind Shido.

"And you did and you had us use the last of our paycheck and along with some of Shido's to pay for your bail." Ginji told him.

"Since we pointed out that thing on your back, can you reveal it?" DiNozzo asked.

"Very well." Emishi said and took the whip off and rrevealed it.

"Whoa!" McGee said.

"At least it is not one of those really freaky powers like these three have." DiNozzo said.

"Who you calling freak?" Ban asked.

"This is known as the lolan dance whip!"

"Great, we have an Indiana Jones on our hands." DiNozzo said.

They heard over the spear phone, "Jethro, can you come into my lab? It seems like we found something very interesting."

"On our way." Gibbs said and headed towards Ducky's and Palmer's lab.

They arrived and found the bones being laid on the lab tables halfly constructed.

"It seems like someone's been putting jigsaw puzzles together." McGee said.

"Almost Timothy, but there seems to be some bones missing from these two bodies." Ducky told him.

"Never thought that Monkey Boy's sense of smell would lead us to these bodies." Ban said.

"Be glad he did, it looks like someone had killed these two and left them to rot." Ducky said.

"Who would do something like that?" Gibbs asked.

"I am not sure, what I found seems to be rather puzzling when I saw some clean cuts made to them. This one," Ducky answered as he walked over to one of the tables, "Seemed to have been ddecapitated at the waist while the other one at the legs and chest, if we we could find the rest of the bones or at least the ones that had the most impact we could take a closer look and have Abby examine them."

"Any idea where we might find any bones?" Gibbs asked.

"Since Shido, Ban, Ginji, and Emishi found the bones near those woods there might be more waiting." Palmer answered.

"Very well, Midou, Amano, Fuyuki, Haruki, you're on bone duty." Gibbs ordered.

"Does that mean a new recovery mission?" Ginji asked.

"You got it and whatever you find bring it back." He answered.

"Yes sirr." He said.

"One question, why am I on this mission?" Emishi asked.

"You were an accomplice in finding evidence." McGee answered.

"Yeah, that means you have to work for us while you're here like the other friends we met of Sparky and Ozzy." DiNozzo told him.

Emishi groaned.

"Don't worry Emishi, we will make sure you will have fun in helping us, it will be like old times buddy!" Ginji exclaimed.

"I hope so." Emishi said.

Later on that night outside, Ban and Ginji were lying in the Lady Bug, Ban was smoking his cigarette as Ginji sighed.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"I never thought we would include Emishi in our work."

"Well, our buddies that have visited here have worked with us so far, why the hell not? Hell, Emishi may help out vvery well since he could use a weapon that can be to our advantage."

"Yeah, you do have a point." Ginji said and then noticed the sky darkening a bit. "Is it me or is the sky seems a little darker than normal?"

"It is the norm, it always gets like that." Ban told him.

"I guess so, at least it won't be raining." Ginji said.

Suddenly, they heard thunder and it started raining.

"You are such an idiot Ginji." Ban said.

Author's Commentary 4

I think I lost count with this one but oh well. You knowthe sky is pretty a bit, I hope it doesn't rain. Night Ban." Ginji said as he pulled up the sheet to his chin.

"Night Ginji." Ban replied ad put out his cigarette.

A few minutes later they heard thunder and it started to rain.

"Aw man!" Ginji exclaimed.

"You had to go and say something didn't you Ginji!?" Ban yelled.

"I didn't know that it would actually rain!" Ginji yelled.

"You're such an idiot, you know that!? Let's get the top up and hurry!" Ban yelled and they got the convertible top up on the small car and slept the rest of the night.

The next day back in the area where the bones were found, Emishi, Shido, Ban, and Ginji were digging around trying to find more bones. Ban felt a pain in his shoulder and cringed a bit.

"What's up Snakes for Brains? Starting to get old finally?" Shido asked.

"I am not as old as you think, it's that I threw out my shoulder while me and Ginji were sleeping in the Lady Bug." Ban told him.

"Never thought sleeping in that thing would make us so miserable." Ginji said.

"What do you mean by that? I bet you two slept in it while you were back home." Emishi said.

"That was dduring recovery jobs sometimes but this is serious especially with Gibbs in the house right next to the car." Ban said as he started to dig again.

"Speaking of sleep, where did you sleep Emishi?" Ginji asked.

"At Shido's an Madoka's." he answered as he kept on digging.

"Aw, lucky!" Ginji exclaimed and struck something with his shovel. "Huh?"

"Sounds like you found something, eh Ginji?" Emishi asked.

"Maybe, let's see what the dirt reveals." Ginji said and they started to dig more and then they saw bones with clothing.

"Looks like we found a jackpot along with more possible evidence, way to go Ginji my man!" Ban exclaimed.

"Enough with the praise, let's get this all into the body bags and keep on looking." Shido said and they put the newer bones into the bag and then started to look around for more but didn't find anything and then left the area and headed back to headquarters where they placed the bones in Ducky's lab where he and Palmer started to sift through them.

"Nice job boys, never thought you would find more useful evidence." Gibbs said.

"Just doing our job as usual." Ban said.

"Did you see anything else while you were out there?" Director Sheppard asked.

"Not surre, we were mostly in the front of the area, but I think there might be some residence in those woods or something." Ban answered.

"How can you be sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a feeling that someone buried whoever was killed in the place we found those bones and might have placed the others not too far away. I think we are playing on a serial killer's turf." Ban answered.

The heard Gibbs' phone ring and he answered, "Gibbs! We will be right there."

"Ducky?" Shido asked.

"It looks like he found one of the identities." Gibbs answered.

Author's commentary 4

I think it is the fourth one, anyways, sorry for the break! I've been busy with school and not only that have been sick for a few days and been playing the DS with Pokemon Diamond (Yes, I like the ggames, can't help it!) and now I am back! The first thing is that I want you guys to think the whole Ban and Ginji having a cubicle never happened, how so? Well…my boyfriend explained the whole office size and didn't realize it that the office only had four and if they had one they would be farther from the main four, Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, and Gibbs, so yeah…sorry about that!

An I realize that I mentioned Air Force in one chapter, I meant Navy, sorry about that as well! I guess that will clear things up. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! See ya!d


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gibbs and the gang walked into Ducky's lab where he and Palmer were waiting for them.

"What's up Duck?" DiNozzo asked.

"These bodies do have an identity, with the bones that our boys were able to find were able to finish one of the bodies and it belongs to Lance Corporal Charles Hannigan, who went missing a month ago and now we found him." He answered.

"Interesting." Ziva said.

"Anything else Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I tried to find any other information and well his family which happens to be a wife and a teenage daughter, have been looking for him and never got a did, now the wife is remarried and we just contacted her about his body and will be arriving soon." Palmer told him.

"Anything about the murderer?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby is on that now." Palmer answered.

"Good, we should be finding about that now, come on everyone." Gibbs ordered.

They all left the lab and entered Abby's where she was typing on the computer.

"Ah, good tinmeing, I am working on finding the info especially about the area itself!" she exclaimed.

"That will be helping us out a lot." Ban said.

"Yeah, is there anything in those woods?" Shido asked.

"Yes actually there is, it happens to be a cabin in there that was abandoned last month after this guy was killed." She answered.

"I had a feeling that there was something there." Ban said with a smile.

"Do you know who inhabited it?" Ginji asked.

"Trying to get to that answer actually, it is going to be tough but if someone could get me an item that may have been left behind it may help outt." She answered.

"Looks like another recovery mission for you guys." McGee told them.

"You got that right McGee, are you able to do it?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, we were the great Get Backers recovery service back home." Ginji answered.

"Let's get a move on then." Ban said and he, Ginji, Shido, and Emishi left.

They returned to the woods with a map that Abby had given them to the cabin. They arrived through the dirt road that was marked through the woods. They got out of the Lady Bug and walked up to the front door which was closed.

"This must be the place." Shido said.

"Yeah, since it is the only cabin for miles." Emishi heard thunder and Ginji said, "Man, why does rain have to come?"

"If Tony were here, he would make a stupid movie reference." Ban said as he walked. "Come on, let's get this over with and head back."

They opened the door and found it unlocked

"That is weird, the door is unlocked." Ginji said.

"That is weird, but let's hurry up and get what we are looking for." Shido said and they all went inside.

Meanwhile back at headquarters, DiNozzo and McGee were watching the interrogation between Gibbs and the murdered corporal's wife on the t.v. screen that was taping it.

DiNozzo noticed that it was starting to rain and said, "Isn't it weird that we sent the recovery unit to a cabin in the middle of the woods?"

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"It seems Friday the 13th a bit." He answered.

"Isn't it Friday?" Ziva asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, unless…no it can't be can't it?" DiNozzo asked and they looked at the calendar nearby and saw that it was the 14th.

"Whew, that was close, I thought Johnny would go after them." Ziva said.

"You mean Jason?" MccGee asked.

The door opened and Gibbs came out and said, "Never thought that his wife would wait for her husband coming from a prison near a creepy forest."

"Did she know that he was dead?" Ziva asked.

"No, until I told her and she started to cry like most wives do and now onto the daughter." Gibbs said and they watched him go into the other room.

"I hope she doesn't react the same way." DiNozzo said.

"Unless she was really close to the dad." McGee said.

Ziva nodded.

"And hopefully those gguys come back alright." McGee said.

Back at the cabin, the boys were digging around in the bedroom when Emishi said, "I think I found something useful guys!"

"What did you find?" Shido asked.

"A shirt with red stuff on it." He answered.

They walked over and saw it and Ban picked it up with a glove on and took a closer look and said, "This looks like actual blood."

"I think we found our guy by the looks of it." Shido said.

"Let's get back and take it to Abby's lab." Ginji said and then tthey heard the door slam and ffootsteps in the living room.

"What was that?" Emishi asked.

"I think the guy who owns this place returned." Shido answered.

"Wait, wasn't this place abandoned?" Ginji asked.

"Shh…that is what we assumed."Ban whispered.

"What should we do now?" Emishi asked and then they heard someone yell.

"Shit! Who the hell is here?"

"Damn it!" Ban whispered.

"Oh man, what should we do?" Ginji asked.

The door flew open and they saw a figure with a gun pointed at them and yelled, "I don't know who the hell you are but you aren't getting out of here alive!"

"Ginji do something!" Ban yelled.

"I wish I could but I don't want to get my brains blown to bits!" Ginji yelled.

"Me neither!" Ban yelled.

"Answer the damn question!" the guy yelled.

"We are from NCIS sir!" Emishi yelled.

"Emishi you idiot!" Shido yelled and then felt a bullet go into his shoulder and screamed.

"Shido!" Ginji yelled.

"Get out of here you guys, I will be fine!" he yelled.

"Not without you!" Ginji yelled.

"He's right, we should get out of here!" Ban yelled.

"You two go ahead, I will take care of this!" Emishi yelled.

"What?" Ban asked.

"Just do it!" Emishi yelled.

"Come on Ginji!" Ban yelled.

"Right!" he exclaimed and the two of them headed towards the window.

"Not so fast!" the gguy yelled and shot at them as Ginji went through the door and he saw Ban get shot and yelled, "Ban!"

"Run!" he yelled.

"No way!" he yelled and pulled him out of the window with him and and they screamed and fell into a puddle that was under the window and they heard a whistle and they knew it was Shido doing it as they got up and ran to the car and sped off.

Ginji stopped the car after a few miles and looked at the mud soaked and bloody Ban and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, starting to…what about you?" Ban asked.

"Soaked in mud like you but no gunshot wound." He answered.

"What about the evidence?" Ban asked.

"Right here." He answered as he handed the evidence bag to him.

"Good, I thought you lost it back there. Now let's head back." Ban said.

"What about Emishi and Shido?" Ginji asked.

"Don't worry about them, they will come back to us or we have to save them from the suspect whoever he is." Ban said.

Ginji drove back to headquarters where they explained what happened and they gave the evidence they got from the crime scene to Abby.

"Never thought that Indie and Doolittle would end up being hostages." DiNozzo said.

"What do you expect when you are in a so-called abandoned cabin especially when it comes to someone who referenced a scary movie." McGee said.

"I had a feeling that DiNozzo would do a movie reffernce." Ban said as he wiped his face off.

"Now what should we do since we have a hostage situation on our hands?" Ginji asked as he wiped his hair off.

"Try to find out who this guy is devise a plan in getting our consultant and your buddy back of course, not only that, you should head back home and stay inside." Gibbs answered.

"What? Why?" Ban asked.

"The suspect knows who you are and if we split up in the forest, you will be his targets first and then move onto us since that idiot in pink revealed your identities." Gibbs answered.

"Fine." Ban growled.

"Come on let's find out what Abby has to say." Gibbs told the others and both Ban and Ginji watched them walk away.

"Damn it, why do we have to stay?" Ban asked.

"I don't know, but Gibbs has a point, he doesn't want to lose us since we are the ones being taken care of by him and doesn't want to lose us." Ginji answered.

"I guess so and besides Shido and Emishi can kick ass as much as we can and not only that Gibbs is Gibbs." Ban said as he lit a cigarette.

"No smoking Midou." Director Sheppard said as she walked by.

"Grrr!" Ban exclaimed as he put it outt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gibbs DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee entered Abby's lab where they found her typing.

"Found something Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"The name of our killer, he is known as Rafael Turner, a hermit that lived in that cabin for a year. It looks like he killed our victims who were traveling along that road that our recovery boys were driving along, he did have some of his blood on his shirt as proof." Abby answered.

"I guess the guy was too stupid to burn the shirt." DiNozzo said.

"Stupid is right, he didn't realize that someone would find the bodies in the forest like Ban, Ginji, Shido, and Emishi did." She said.

"If he did find them out there before, they would be victims in the first place." McGee said.

"Unfortunately it looks like Shido and Emishi are trapped like cats." Ziva said.

Mice." They heard Ginji said.

They turned to see Ban and Ginji standing there.

"I thought I told you two to go home!" Gibbs told them.

"Sorry boss, but we can't because our friends are captured by that hermit guy and we can't llet him get away with murdering them." Ban said.

"Besides, if they did kill Shido, Nadoka won't forgive us." Ginji said.

"He's right boss." McGee told him.

"Very well, but you're riding with me since our suspect knows what kind of car you drive. Let's get a move on." Gibbs said and they all left.

Meanwhile, Shido and Emishi were being kept in the living room area of the cabin. The both of them had their hands tied behind their backs with rope.

"Man, we're so dead." Emishi said.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't revealed who we were." Shido said.

"He asked who we were." Emishi said.

"You do have a point and normally we would storm in yell out who we are." Shido said.

"What should we do now?" Emishi asked.

"Wait for the others to come of course unless that guy doesn't kill us first." Shido said.

"I don't think you two won't be alive when they get here." They heard and saw the guy come in as he loaded his gun.

Shido smirked and said, "You sure about that? Don't underestimate our buddies Ban and Ginji and not only that our boss."

"Shut up or you will be the one to die first!"

Shido wiped his smirk off and thought, _C ome on guys, get here and quick!_

AThe rest of N. C. I. S. arrived an hour later where they surrounded they surrounded the cabin with gun in hand and Ban and Ginji ready to fight.

"You guys ready?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." Ban answered.

They all burst in with Gibbs yelling, "N. C. I. S.!"

"Ah, I have been waiting for you guys! It looks like I will be killing more than two guys tonight and not only that a woman in tow!"

"I think not, you killed men that have been serving the military and you shall pay, so surrender yourself!" Ginji yelled.

"I think you should be the one surrendering; to death that is!" Rafael exclaimed and shot at them.

The others started to fire back as Ginji let out lightning bolts to get at some of the bullets.

"Ban, get Fuyuki and Haruki!" Gibbs answered.

"Right on it!" Ban yelled and ran over and started to pull the ropes off their wrists.

"About damn time snakes for brains!" Shido exclaimed.

"Shut up Monkey Boy! I am doing this so Nadoka won't kill us if you're dead!" he yelled.

"Ban look out!" Ginji yelled after he got them free.

"I thought I killed you off!" he heard and saw the gun pointed at him.

"I will handle this! Lolan dance whip!" Emishi yelled and took outt his whip and hit the gun out of his hand.

"Way to go Emishi!" Ziva exclaimed.

The guy growled and ran at Ban and Ban yelled, "Snake bite!"

The guy went down.

"That was easy!" he exclaimed and he was kicked in the stomach.

"Ban!"

Ginji yelled.

"After him, he's getting away!" Gibbs ordered as they saw Rafael run out.

They followed him into the woods and ended up getting separated from each other.

"Damn it, this is not good!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" Shido exclaimed.

"Thought you would be with Sparky, Doolittle." DiNozzo said.

"He maybe with Ziva or Emishi, but nevermind that now we need to find this guy. Fill me in with what you got from the evidence or has it gone missing since our first encounter with this guy." Shido said.

"It wasn't lost, it was brought back in one piece. This guy is a hermit that killed his victims that drive nearby and I guess the corporal ended up stranded and got killed and buried, that is what I am guessing." DiNozzo told him as he and Shido were walking.

"What kind of sick bastard would do a thing like that?" Shido asked.

"Someone that hates military men that's what." DiNozzo answered.

In another part of the woods, Ginji was looking around for the others yelling out, "Ban!? McGee!? Tony!? Ziva!? Anybody out there!?"

He kept on walking and then heard footsteps running and stopped.

_Great, someone's behind me! What should I do? Okay Ginji, think, you are in a forest filled with trees, what do you do? _He thought and looked up and started climbing it and then saw the figure and screamed and jumped off and jumped on them and started to fight them.

The person screamed and he saw McGee under him and asked, "McGee?"

"Damn that hurts." McGee responded.

"Sorry, I thought you were the guy." Ginji said.

"I guess you saw that I wasn't. By the way, can you get off of me? Your knee is in my kidney!" McGee told him.

"Oh sorry!" he exclaimed and got off and let him get up.

.

"Did you find theguy?" McGee asked as he dusted himself off.

Ginji shook his head.

"What about the others?" McGee asked.

"No." he answered.

"Damn, I guess we keep on going then." He said.

Ban, Ziva, and Gibbs were chasing down their suspect when they entered a clearing and the guy was trying to find a way to escape.

"Looks like you ran out of places to run, give it up Turner!" Gibbs yelled as he pointed his ggun.

"It is not over now!" he yelled as he ran over and grabbed Ziva and had his pocket knife to her throat.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled.

"Put down your gun or this girl will die!" Rafael yelled.

"Do it boss." Ban told him.

"No, I am not risking another one of my team members in order to catch this guy." Gibbs yelled.

"Do it damn it!" Ban yelled.

Gibbs still had his gun pointed and looked at Ziva.

"If you don't Ziva will die and you will regret it." Ban said.

Gibbs did so.

"Very good, now this maiden-what?" he asked as he let her go as he saw the forest grow bigger in the moonlight.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked.

"You'll see." Ban answered.

"You didn't Midou…" gibbs started.

Ban smirked.

Rafael was running around and and heard gun fire from all around him and screamed and then noticed that some of the fellow soldiers of the ones he killed were coming after him. He turned and saw them and he yelled, "No!"

They pointed their guns and shot at him and he screamed.

"Just a minute!"

The whole scene shattered.

"Had a nice dream?" Ban asked.

He looked at him and yelled, "You bastard!"

He saw him run over and shot out his left hand and yelled, "snake kill!"

He was hit and went down.

"That is for shooting me earlier you damn bastard." Ban said as he lit a cigarette and blew out some smoke.

Gibbs put handcuffs on his wrists and pulled him away and the others rejoined tthem and they left the forest and returned to headquarters where Gibbs questioned Rafael and he spilled the beans about all of the men he killed. Shido had some police officers cart him away from the premises.

"Very good you guys." Gibbs said.

"Thanks." Ginji said.

"Hey Ban, what was that move you pulled in the forest earlier?" Ziva asked as he watched Gibbs walk away.

"It's a move similar to the snake bite but it's called "Snake Kill," it is something I use with my left hand and hopefully won't be using again anytime soon." He answered.

"But it did save our lives." She said.

He nodded.

"Hey guys, aren't we forgetting anything?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, why?" McGee asked.

"I think we are." DiNozzo answered.

Back at the woods, Emishi was running around and yelled out, "Guys! Hey! Where the hell are you!?"

There was no answer.

"Dman it!" he yelled.

A week later, both Ginji and Ban were sitting on their desk when Gibbs came in and said, "You two wanting something?"

"Hey-wait where is the other chair?" Ginji asked.

"You only get one since you two are in such a small place, remember?" Gibbs asked.

"Then what the hell do we do with only one chair!?" Ban yelled as he saw Gibbs walked away. "Hey! Damn it Gibbs! I am going to agive you a jagan you won't regret!"

"I don't think he would get a nightmare since his stare seems to give me one on its own." Ginji said.

Ban sighed.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and then a figure came in limping and they saw a very skinny, bruised up, dirty Emishi coming in.

"Emishi!" Ginji exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Ban asked.

"You bastards left me in the woods and I had to make my way here for the past week!" he exclaimed.

"Why a week?" Shido asked.

"Yeah,usually it takes us hours to get back here." McGee said.

"Come on now, this is a Japanese guy who doesn't know his way around a trash bag, can't blame him." Ziva said.

"Paper bag…" Emishi managed to say.

"Well, since he got back here, let's get you something to eat! Tony's buying!" Ban exclaimed as he helped him up.

"What!? Hey wait a minute Ozzy!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Ban exclaimed as he left the office.

"You bastard, you better pay me back!" he yelled as he followed.

Author's commentary 5

Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, I have been busy with spring break and nott only that had MegaCon to deal with. Anyways, as you noticed I had Ban use a different attack besides his Snake Bite and Jaggan, which happened to be his Snake Kill. I did a little research while I was writing this chapter and thought it would be a great addition to the story. And I know normally Ginji is the one who loses his way, but I thought it would make sense with Emishi doing it too since he is ain a new setting. Not only that I thought it would be a funny scene in the end. I hope you al;l enjoyed this and hopefully I will come out with more chapters in the coming weeks. See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

DiNozzo, Ginji, Ziva, and Kazuki were running down the hall from security guards with guns firing off guns.

:Damn it Sparky, why did you have to go and send out bolts at those guys!?" DiNozzo yelled.

"They were scary, so I didn't know what to do and besides I saw one of them aiming at us!" Ginji exclaimed.

"At least it was self defense!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Self defense my ass! We are trying to run for our lives for a gadget that has been stolen!" DiNozzo yelled.

Earlier that day, Ban and Ginji walked off the elevator onto the floor where the NCIS office was on. They walked into the place and headed towards the corner where their desk and single chair were waiting for them. As they kept on walking their paces started to quicken a little and then halfway through they started to run and they got to the chair where they started to fight over it.

"It's mu tirn to sit!" Ban yelled.

"No way Ban! You had it the last time!" Ginji yelled.

"What's the commotion?" DiNozzo asked.

"Ban and Ginji fighting over the rite of sitting in the chair again." Ziva answered.

"Again? Will those two ever stop?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, since they are in a small corner where they can have only one chair to sitt in." McGee answered.

"I always hate it whenever you're right Probie." DiNozzo said.

"Excuse me, is this the NCIS office?" they heard and they turned to see a blonde haired, green eyed woman standing in front of them.

DiNozzo's jaw dropped as McGee answered, "Yes ma'am, you're in the right place."

"Good, I was looking for-" she started but stopped when DiNozzo ran over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Hello there, I am Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony. Since you're here my lovely goddess from Heaven, why not we go on a date together?"

"That's great and all but I came here to see Ban and Ginji."

"Huh?" DiNozzo asked.

"If you follow the shouts down the aisle, you will find them in their space." Ziva told her.

"Thank you and also Tony, you kind of guessed my name right, it's Hevn." She told him and walked down the aisle.

"Hevn, interesting name for a girl like her." Ziva said.

"I guess she is one of the guys' friends visiting here again." McGee said.

"Damn it, they are so lucky to know her!" DiNozzo growled.

"I guess you have met Hevn." He recognized the voice.

"N=no…it can't be…can it?" he asked and turned to see Kazuki and Juubei standing in front of them and screamed.

"Ah, great to see you two again!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Same here, Miss Ziva. By the way, are Ban and Ginji in?" Kazuki asked.

"Follow the screams like Hevn did." McGee answered.

Both Kazuki and Juubei went down the aisle as well.

"Never thought they would come here as well." McGee said.

Ziva nodded and noticed DiNozzo was curled into a ball saying, "Why did he had to come?"

Hevn walked into the space and saw both Ban and Ginji wrestling on the floor and said, "You two are the same as ever."

The both of them looked up and saw her and exclaimed, "hevn!"

"You two haven't changed since you were able to shout out my name." she said.

"Since these two have been away, they won't forget you for one bit." They heard and saw Juubei and Kazuki come in.

"Kazu! Juubei!" ginji exclaimed.

"I guess we have some of our usual friends visit again, what's the occasion?" Ban asked.

"Something important." Kazuki said.

Shido came in as he asked, "Does anyone know why Tony's acting a little weird?"

He saw Hevn, kazuki, and Juubei standin in the small space where Ban and Ginji were occupyin.

"Hey Shido." Kazuki said with a smile.

"I guess that Ginji and Ban aren't the only ones workin here." Juubei said.

"Nope, Monkey Boy is the consultant of this place." Ban answered.

"Interesting, never thought your boss would be so generous." Hevn said.

"The thing was that the director noticed that there was already recovery boys for the team, she decided to have me work as a a consultant. So, anyone going to answer my question?" Shido asked.

"That's easy!" they heard Abby say as she came over, " Ever since Kazuki came back, Tony has been keeping his distance ever since he found out that he was really a guy."

"Huh?" both Shido and Hevn ask.

"I guess we have to explain what happened ." Kazuki said.

"Yeah." Ginji said.

An hour later in the coffee room, Ban, Ginji, and Kazuki finished explaining the whole story and when they finished, Shido was laughin hysterically while Juubei was silent, and Hevn giggled.

Kazuki was red from blushin so much as he said, "It's not that funny, it was really embarrassing."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but laugh." Hevn said.

"I can't believe you Tony, you thought Kazu was a girl like so many other people?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, at least I didn't kiss him like Snake Grip here!" Tony exclaimed as he pointed to Ban.

"What did you say?" Shido asked.

"He said Ban kissed Kazu and I witnessed it and tried to stop him but I was still in my body cast at the time." Ginji answered.

"Oh my!" Hevn exclaimed as she held in another giggle fit.

Shido started to laugh again and said, "I never thought that you would swing that way Snakes-For-Brains!"

"Ginji…Tony…I am going to kill the two of you…" Ban rowled.

"It slipped out Ozzy." DiNozzo said.

"Now, now, Ban, should we find out what Kazuki, Juubei, and Hevn came here for?" Ginji asked.

"Good idea, but I am still going to kill you both." Ban said.

"Yeah, um Hevn, you start." Kazuki said.

"Right, we came here on behalf of Makubex." She told them.

"Makubex?" Ban asked.

"What does he want from us?" Shido asked.

"Wait, who is this Makubex?" Ziva asked.

"He is a computer genius that we know back from the days of the Volts." Shido answered.

"The Volts?" McGee asked.

"We were a group that kept a aprt of the Limitless Fortress known as Lower Town safe from anyone who came down from the upper levels to cause trouble." Ginji answered.

"Me, ginji, Kazuki, and Makubex were the kins of this group. With Makubex's skills, we were able to take down what was coming at us." Shido said.

"So, what does this guy want and why didn't he come in person?" DiNozzo asked.

"The answer is right here in this camera." Kazuki answered and placed the camera on the table and pressed a button.

The screen came on and they saw Makubex appear and the image said, "Hello Mr. Ginji, Mr. Ban, I hope you two and also Shido are doin well, congratulations Shido on your job by the way."

"He's just a kid!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Shh!" Ginji exclaimed.

"The reason why I sent Hevn, Kazuki, and Juubei to America is that I need your and NCIS's help in recovering something that was stolen from me. The thing was that I designed a new version of the virtual technology for Lower Town and it was supposed to be put into one of the circuit towers that surrounds the Limitless Fortress, unfortunately the plans ended up being leaked onto the internet and stolen by an American company that is linked to the military and will be using it to be a military guidance satellite. I want you to retrieve it and have it returned to me within a week or two from the time Kazuki, Juubei, and Hevn arrived at NCIS. Good luck on finding whoever took it and get back whatever it has turned into. I am countin on you." Makubex said and the screen went off.

"Never thought that something like that would happen to a creation of his, bein stolen by a U.S. company, I mean." Ginji said.

"It did,, now we must get it back before it gets turned into that new satellite and sent off into space." Kazuki said.

"Well Ban, Shido?" Ginji asked.

"We do it, but we need to pass it through Jenny and Gibbs first." Ban answered.

"And when that happens, we will get it back, don't worry, we were recovery boys back home and we will do it again." Shido said.

Ginji nodded.

"And don't forget about us, our skills are pretty good when it comes to investigating military related things." DiNozzo said.

"Oh really? I hope you have a good idea of how to retrieve this item!" Gibbs exclaimed from behind.

"Boss!" Ginji exclaimed.

"How did-" Ban started.

"Do you really need to ask?" McGee asked.

"Good point." Ban answered.

"Looks like you guys will be the Get Backers again I take it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir, it is for a friend of mine, Shido's, Kazu's, and Juubei's." Ginji answered.

Gibbs looked at them and said, "Nice to see you again and nice to meet you Miss Hevn."

"You ehard of me?" she asked.

"Of course, from these two idiots who have been causing financial trouble." Gibbs said.

Both Ban and Ginji started to sweat a bit.

"Normal as always, so is the case on?" Hevn asked.

"Of course, do you what you have to do and Ban, Ginji, make sure there are no more tow bils or damage." Gibbs said.

"Right!" they said and sighed.

"Good and now get to it!" Gibbs exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, we have to get a back a gadget that computer boy has created, huh?" Ban asked.

"That's right." Juubei answered.

"The question is where is a good place to start? The thing is that the area around here has a lot of computer places that maybe designing anything especially for the military." Ginji said.

"Good point, we need to have to search around on the computers to see which place may have it and go question it." Ziva said.

Gibbs turned to McGee and asked, "McGee, will-"

"No need to finish boss, already on it!" McGee exclaimed as he started typing on his desktop.

"I wonder why the U.S. would steal something that Makubex make and have access to it." Kazuki said.

"There's ways in finding stuff like that, we have a lot of hackers on this side of the world or even military men who have no other ideas of weapon technology development, so I am guessing that the plans were taken because of that." Gibbs answered.

"I hope we do find this or we will be in trouble." Hevn said.

DiNozzo looked at her and said, "Don't worry your pretty, little head we will get it back."

"If that's your way of flirting, it won't work on me." Hevn told him.

"That's Hevn for you." Ban said.

"Yeah, she maybe a negotiator at heart, but she can take down a guy especially in the date department." Ginji said.

"Anything yet McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"There are a few weapons factories around that may have taken a look at new plans and not only that we do have some cybertech companies that may have done the same." He answered.

"Take a look for anything that may have happened in the past week or so." Gibbs ordered.

"yes sir." McGee said and started to type again.

After a moment, McGee finished and said, "Found three sources and it came from the same place too."

"And it happens to be Mcgeek?" DiNozzo asked.

"The satellite development company known as Cyber Tracks Inc. in New York." He answered.

"New York?" Juubei asked.

"There are a lot of computer companies there and it says here that they found plans from Japan that can help the military in missile guidance systems by transmitting the signals to virtual reality visors that they can use when it comes to enemy fire." He answered.

"Does that sound like Makubex's work?" Shido asked Juubei and Kazuki.

Kazuki nodded and said, "Yes, it does, as you remembered he works with virtual reality a lot and it seems like it is the same system."

"What kind of system?" Ziva asked.

Kazuki, Juubei, Ban, and Shido explained to them about what Makubex's virtual reality system was and what was its capabilities especially the times they faced off in it while they were in the Limitless Fortress.

"That does sound real." McGee said.

"How could I believe a kid like what we saw on that camera screen would make something like that? Especially making a image of brain feel so real?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well, you have to thank a very talented pharmacist who taught him the ropes when it came to computers." Shido answered.

"Pharmacist?" Ziva asked.

"It's a long story." Ginji answered.

"Since we found out who maybe holdng it, how are we going to get it back?" Juubei asked.

"Go there and find out and question whoever maybe involved. Pack your bags guys, we are going on a road trip." Gibbs announced.

In a few days they were in New York where tey were getting situated in one of the hotels that Director Sheppard had placed reservations for. They talked about their game plan and how they were going to investigate the CyberTracks building. The plan was to see some of the lab technicians after they were allowed in and ask them about the program plans that were stolen.

The whole group arrived at the building where Gibbs told them, "All right everyone, we have arrived. Whatever you do, don't screw up! You hear me?"

"Yes sir." The others said.

"Why were you looking at me and ginji when you said not to screw this up?" Ban asked.

"I know you two would probably screw up the most on this case and add another financial debt to your bill." Gibbs answered.

Ginji gulped.

"Sure, blame it on the recovery service boys." Ban muttered and they walked through the door.

They talked to the secretary where she went to call the lab and they were let in.

They saw a short, stocky man meeting up with them and he said, "Hello there and welcome to CyberTracks, how may help you?"

"Yes, we are from NCIS, we were sent here from someone that had plans to some sort of technology they created that was stolen by you." DiNozzo said casually as he shown the man the badge.

"What kind of technology and from where?" the man asked.

"It was a system that can improve virtual reality systems in a place known as the Limitless Fortress located in Japan, does that ring a bell?" Ban asked.

"Hold on, let me talk to one of my colleagues." The man said and left and went to speak to someone.

"I have a feeling he is trying to deny all of this." Ban said.

"How would you know?" McGee asked.

"Normally someone would answer right away about this instead of going to one of his fellow lab techys about it. Obviously, he will come back and say he knows nothing about it." He answered.

"What should we do?" Hevn asked.

"Improvise the plan by infiltrating the lab." Ban answered.

"What? How?" Ziva asked.

"Wait until he gets back." He answered.

The man came back and said, "I', sorry but we don't know about something like that and whatever these plans are, they are our original design."

"Thank you for your time then." Ban said and they started to walk away and then they were taken to a stairwell.

"Is this a part of your plan?" Ziva asked.

"Of course, the only way of getting back to the labs is getting permission again and we don't have any time and besides, I have a feeling they have some of the satellite finished or at least keep the plans somewhere else in the building and Computer Boy wants his plans back and that's what we are going to do." Ban said as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't know what you're thinking Snakes-For-Brains, but I am starting to get the idea." Shido said.

They got to a door farther up the stairs and entered what looks like an empty floor with office rooms.

"Bingo!" Ban exclaimed.

"What now?" McGee asked.

"Split up of course and check the offices, who will go in what group?" Shido asked.

"You, Hevn, McGee, and Juubei head in one direction while mee and the others head in the other direction and check for the plans in the other offices." Ban answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Juubei said.

"Wait a minute! Why does Mceek end up with the hot girl in his group and we end up with the the guy who looks like he had a sex change in ours?" DiNozzo asked.

"It would be best for us to cover more ground and not only that, so you won't hit on Hevn while on a job." Ginji answered.

"Like if I would do that." DiNozzo said as he laughed nervously a bit.

"Sure you will." Ziva said as they walked.

They entered an office where they didn't find anything and kept on doing to the other offices and then they entered one that was in complete darkness.

"Wow, they know how to keep a room dark!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Let me see if I can find a light." Kazuki said as he felt along the wall and found a switched it on and the lights went on automatically.

They noticed that there was a few tables with something covered in cloth and then they saw a board with blueprints with the satellite plans and computers right next to it with devices that may contain the data.

"Man, it looks like a place that Abby and Mcgeek would love." DiNozzo joked.

"It doesn't seem so, this must be the place where they are putting the plans toether and probably getting the models together." Kazuki said.

"Well, let's reveal what's underneath the cloth and see if it is true about what they're building." DiNozzo said and pulled the cloth off and they saw a small scale model of the satellite and then what looks like an external hardrive connected to a virtual reality visor.

"It is true." Ziva said.

"Those bastards! How dare they steal something like this from Makubex?" Ginji asked.

"Calm down Ginji, we should take some pictures and send them back to him and see if this is the right stuff that he has been working on. If not, we are screwed." Ban told him and took the pictures.

When he was done they heard pounding on the door and someone yelling, "Hey! Is anyone in there!? This is security!"

"Damn it! They found us!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Get out here or you're under arrest!" the voice yelled.

"I guess we have to." Kazuki said.

"Not without a fight." Ginji said.

They stormed out with Ginji sending out lightning bolts at them.

The men screamed.

"Damn it Ginji, you shouldn't have done that!" DiNozzo yelled as they started running.

"At least I knocked them out!" he exclaimed.

"But still it was idiotic!" Ban yelled.

"Enough yelling keep running!" Ziva yelled.

Meanwhile, the other group were searching the offices on the other side of the floor like Ban's group did. They entered a room where they found some computers that were still on, but their screensavers were running.

"Looks like we hit a jackpot." Shido said.

"Where are we?" Juubei asked.

"A computer room, looks like a room where they have some kind of research going on." McGee answered.

"Since we found the motherload, what should we do now?" Hevn asked.

McGee walked over to one of the computers and said, "Look for a lead on one of course."

They saw him sit down and watched him type and they noticed that he was looking around at some research files that have been placed.

"Man these guys have been doing a lot." McGee said.

"This is going to take a while to find that file." Shido said.

"Is there any easier way?" Hevn asked.

"Let me try this." McGee said as he opened up the search bar and typed in "Sattelite File."

They all saw a bunch of files with the same name appear.

"It looks like they have been trying to create a lot of sattelites." Shido said

"Hey what about this one?" Hevn said as she took the mouse and clicked on one of the files and it popped up onto the screen.

Mcgee, Hevn, and Shido all read it and saw that it was the file that contained the stolen plans.

"I can't believe we found them." McGee said.

Juubei heard something and said, "I think someone's coming."

"Damn it, I think they found us." Shido said.

McGee closed the file and said, "We better hide!"

They all hid underneath the desks as the door opened and they saw footsteps come into view.

"I thought we shut the lights in here." A female voice said.

"Probably Huggins came in here and didn't shut it off without realizing it." The other voice said.

"The event already to go?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Huggins put the reservation for the unveiling for Friday evening."

"Good, the chairman will be proud of our project!"

"Yes he will."

"Now print the file out and head back to the model room."

They heard the other person go to the computer that McGee was on and they heard a printer go off and they saw the woman's feet go to a printer and pick up something and they left the room.

Everyone got from underneath the desks and they left the room.

"Looks like we found our suspects." McGee said.

"Yeah, I think the others will be happy to hear about what we found especially with the boss." Shido said.

"Let's get out of here and meet up with the others." Hevn said and they went back to the stairwell and left the building. They found the others and told what they found and Ban shown them the pictures of the models.

"Great job everyone, now we must find out about this event they are pulling off and crash it." Gibbs said.

"Right, not only that we better send Tech Boy these pictures to make sure if it is the right thing." Ban said.

"That would be wise even if McGee found the right file." Gibbs said.

"Unfortunately we couldn't print it because the creators came in all thanks to Juubei's hearing." Mcgee said.

Juubei said, "Count on me when it comes to hearing things."

"So, since we are crashing a party that is coming up while we're here, what are we going to do?" Ziva asked.

"I think I have a plan and I think it is about time that I use my negotiator skills while I'm here." Hevn said with a smile..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On the day of the revealing, Shido was sent out to find out news about where it was going to be held at that night. While the others were planning how to pull off the plan that was made where some of them were going to switch places with the cocktail waitresses and waiters that were working at the event that night and Gibbs is going to do the same with the barkeep. Both Shido and Hevn were going to act like business types in order to negotiate with the head of CyberTracks in getting the original plans back and send them back to Makubex when the job was done.

Shido returned to the suite that they were staying in as Gibbs asked, "What is the news Fuyuki?"

"The revealing is going to be at the Peabody tonight and they expect the staff to be there at around 7: 00 to set up." Shido answered.

"How were you able to get all of that Doolittle?" DiNozzo asked.

"I sent in one of my rats of course." He answered.

"That is a smart thing to do; even though we got out of that office without being noticed, maybe the cameras picked up our images and they may have talked to the staff at the hotel about us." Juubei told tthem."

"I have a feeling they did that myself." Kazuki said.

"So, we found out where the event is, who is going to be the waiters and waitresses?" Ziva asked.

"Since Jethro is the barkeep, Kazuki and you will be the waitresses." Hevn answered.

"What? How could you do that Miss Hevn?" Kazuki asked.

"Because you would look better as a waitress over a waiter. While theother guys except for Juubei will be waiters." She answered.

"What will I be doing?" he asked.

"You will be a bouncer and will be wired to keep Gibbs and me updated with anything you may hear from some of the guests." She answered.

"Got it." Juubei said.

"Anything else we need to do or know?" McGee asked.

"Just act normal so we don't make a scene and cause these guys take away the satellite and the original plans that Makubex made." Gibbs answered.

"Right boss." McGee said.

They went off and changed into their new uniforms. Kazuki was still in the room that he and Juubei were staying in.

"What is wrong now Kazu?" Shido asked.

"I really don't want to do this in what I am wearing." He answered.

"Come on now Kazuki, you don't really look that bad do you?" Ban asked as he opened the door to reveal Kazuki, who was wearing a short, pleated skirt with a sleevless halter top and vest with a bow tie and cuffs on his wrists.

McGee wolf whistled jokingly.

"Aw man, this is like that prank you guys played on me months ago!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he covered his eyes. "Where is the brain bleach when I need it?"

"No need for that now, we are expected at the Peabody in an hour. Hevn, please lead us." Gibbs said as he came out in the barkeep outfit that was handed to him.

They started to leave for the location of the event.

As they walked towards the elevator, Ziva turned to Tony and said, "Don't worry Tony, I am wearing the same thing as Kazuki."

"That makes it even worse." He told her.

She laughed a bit as they stepped onto the elevator. They got to the first floor and went to their cars and left and headed towards the Peabody. They arrived in time for setup and signed in and started to help with the tables.

"Man, never thought this company would have the budget to do something like this." Ban said.

"According to the information I found about them is that they build sattelites and computer programs that help not only the public, but also the government as well." McGee told him.

"So that means these guys get big paychecks in the end." Ginji said.

"And if they reveal what they found and stole from Japan, they will be getting even more of a bigger paycheck." Kazuki told them.

"Not until we bust them for it." Ban said.

"By the way, where's Tony? He's supposed to help us with the setup." McGee said.

In a bathroom stall, Tony was sitting on a toilet saying, "I can't stare at that guy in those clothes! Are they still trying to Punk me?"

The event started at 8:00 where Juubei was guarding the doors with the headset on him. He was listening to some of the conversations from some of the guests that were coming in and talking to the other bouncer.

_It seems like they sound normal. _He thought and then he heard some footsteps come by hurriedly. _What is this? _

The woman muttered, "I can't believe I am late for my own revealing."

He picked it up and whispered in the headset, "I think I picked up something."

"What was it?" he heard Gibbs ask.

He reported what the woman had said.

"That maybe a lead. Keep your ears open Kakei." Gibbs told him.

"You got it." Juubei replied.

Inside, Kazuki and Ginji were serving tables. Some of the guys tried to hit on Kazuki, but he ignored them.

_At least he is ignoring them. I hope Tony is able to get his grip if they pass each other. _Ginji thought.

He arrived at a table with a couple and said, "Good evening, I am Ginji Amano and will be your waiter tonight! Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, some champagne please." A female answered.

"Of course." He said.

The man noticed him and asked, "Have I seen you before?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I think I have seen you earlier this week." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but I am just a waiter. I will put your drink orders in right away!" Ginji exclaimed and ran back towards the kitchen.

Ban saw him and asked, "What's with you Ginji?"

"I think one of the guys from the CyberTracks team saw me and was trying to see if he knew me from this week." He answered nervously.

"Damn, that's not good!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Yeah, if they find out that we were the ones who infiltrated the room where the models were, we're sunk." Ban said.

"Let me take the drinks to them then." McGee told Ginji.

"Good idea." Ginji said and saw him go out the door and head towards the bar.

Gibbs saw him walk over and asked, "I saw Amano run back to the kitchen, is there something wrong?"

"He believes that someone may have recognized him from earlier this week." McGee whispered as he handed him the piece of paper with the couple's drink order on it.

"Great, if they do recognize any of you guys we will be screwed." Gibbs said.

"Should I try to contact Hevn and tell her and Shido to go to that table and try to mingle?" McGee asked.

"Good idea." Gibbs answered.

McGee took out his phone and text messaged Hevn with what he got ffrom Ginji.

Hevn read what it said and said, "I see, so Ginji met up with someone that may have seen them that day."

"What else does the message say?" Shido asked as he watched her close the phone.

"Go mingle with them." She answered.

He nodded.

The both of them went over to the table that Mcgee described and.

"Hello there!" Hevn exclaimed.

The man and woman saw them and the man said, "Greetings."

"Is anyone sitting here?" Hevn asked.

"No, you can go ahead and sit." The man answered.

They sat down.

"Let's have a drink Shido." Hevn said.

Shido nodded.

She waved and Kazuki came over and said, "How may I help you?"

"Two glasses of wine." Hevn answered.

"Yes ma' said and left.

"So, which department are you two from?" the woman asked.

"Department?" Shido asked.

"Well, we are from…the spyware department! Right Dr. Fuyuki?" she asked.

"That's right!" Shido answered and laughed.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Uh huh, we couldn't miss this unveiling thing that is being performed." Hevn said.

Kazuki came back with the glasses.

"Thank you." Hevn said and drank.

"Are you sure that you came here to see us reveal the satellite?" the man asked.

"Of course, we couldn't miss the whole missile tracking systems you've developed." Shido answered.

The waiters and waitresses started to brin out the food as Hevn and Shido talked more.

"So, tell me, how did you get the plans for the satellite?" Hevn asked.

"We can't tell you that." The woman answered distrustingly.

"Come on now, you know we worked for the same company." Hevn said as she pressed a button on her jacket cuff that was connected to a wired recorder.

"Come on Shields, why not reveal it? Like she said, we do work for the same company." The man told her.

"We found the plans while we were hacking into a computer system from Japan. We saw what was going on and decided to copy it and started to make the plans and the head took it as an idea we thought up of, which we told him we made it up." The man told them.

"And he bought it. He always does since we are the top team in the technology development department after all." The one named Shields said.

"I bet you are." Hevn said.

They heard someone call out from the a podium on the stage and they saw a middle aged man speak, "Tonight we are here to reveal the newest project in the history of missile tracking technology which was developed by our technology development staff. Please welcome Ida Shields and Johnathan Cole!"

Both Hevn and Shido saw them stand up and head for the stage as the whole ballroom applaused.

"So, these two are the culprits I take it." Shido said.

"Yep, not only that, most of the team that worked with them." She answered.

Ida went to the microphone and said, "Thank you all and thank you all for coming! Tonight we reveal to you the newest satellite system that we developed! Please the lights!"

The lights went dim and a screen appeared and shown a video of a satellite and Johnathan said, "This is known as the Virtual Nuclear Missile Tracker, the military will be able to track any oncoming nuclear missiles through V. R. visors which they will be waring while they are in the air, sea, even at base. This will help us here at home safe from any attacks anywhere when this satellite is in orbit."

The video shown the satellite working with the models of how the missile shows up in the visor.

"Any questions?" Ida asked.

"Are you sure this is original?" they ehard.

They saw Shido stand up.

"Of course Dr. Fuyuki, it is original!" Ida answered.

"Dr. Fuyuki?" one of the members asked.

"Mrs. Shields, we don't know a Dr. Fuyuki. He doesn't even work for us." A man answered.

"Wait, if you don't work for us, then who do you work for?" Johnathan asked.

Shido shown his badge and said, "N. C. I. S.! You are bbusted for stealing plans from a friend of mine."

Author's commentary 6

I lost count but oh well. Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I am behind due to school. I am glad it is finals and trying to finish up this fic and start on my Pokemon fic asap. Well, hang in there. The case right after this one will be the last. So, stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What? How the hell did you get in here?" Jonathan asked.

"We disguised ourselves as staff and guests. Come on out guys." Hevn said into her small microphone that was hidden in her broach.

The others came into the ballroom still wearing their disguises.

"You two are under arrest for stealing plansfor plagiarism." Gibbs said.

"How could that be? These two aren't criminals." The director said.

"They are actually." Juubei said.

"Do you have any proof of this, meaning that it was someone else who created this program?" the director asked.

"Yes, he is hacking into your system right now." Kazuki answered.

Suddenly, the screen went blank and Makubex appeared on the screen.

"Who is this?" Ida asked.

"I am Makubex, the one you stole my plans for my virtual reality enhancement system, I found out about my plans being stolen a while back and traced it back to the United States. That is why I sent Kazuki Fuuchuin, Juubei Kakei, and Miss Hevn in order to work with N. C. I. S. in order to recover whatever documents that have been stolen from me."

"This is an outrage! How can a child like you be able to create a program like this?" the director asked.

"It's easy, he is a boy genius and has been a part of my group back when I was in the Limitless Fortress in Japan and I bet when you two found those plans it had a code that has been in the systems for a while, am I right?" Ginji asked.

Both Ida and Jonathan were silent.

"Ida, John, hand over the documents with the codes and see if they are right." The director said.

They did as they were told and handed the file to Hevn and Shido and they went through it. The others came and took a look and Kazuki pointed it.

"This is it alright, they did steal it from Makubex." He said.

"It looks like we got the plans successfully Makubex." Hevn said into a phone.

"Thank you Hevn, you really made my day. And as for the rest of you, Mr. Ginji, Ban, Shido, please work hard in the U. S. and come back soon." Makubex said and they saw static snow on the screen.

Johnathan growled and yelled, "How dare you come in here and steal our project back!"

"This is not stealing back, this is recovery." Shido said.

"Besides, you were the ones who stole these plans in the first place." Ban said with a smile.

"Shall we arrest these two and anyone else who was on their team?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"Of course, it is our job after all!" he answered.

They did as they were told and arrested both the team leaders and the five members that helped with the project.

Gibbs went over to the director to talk to him.

"I can't believe they would do this. They were the best at CyberTracks." The director said.

"Well, usually the best would turn into criminals in order to reach the top." Gibbs told him.

"I apologize, especially to the ones that were sent over to help, for all the trouble you had to go through in order to get your friend's invention." The director said.

"It is alright, we were able to see our friends after a long time." Juubei said.

"Rightt." Kazuki said.

The whole group said their goodbyes and the whole entire CyberTracks team thanked them and apologized for the trouble.

A few days later, Kazuki, Juubei, and Hevn were about to leave for home.

"I guess this is goodbye." Hevn said. She had the envelope with the plans that were stolen from Makubex that they retrieved.

"Yeah, it was an interesting past few days while you were here." Ban said.

"I don't get how you and Ginji know a pretty girl like her." DiNozzo said.

"Well, she was our negotiator after all and now she has to head back and do the same for whoever took our place." Ginji said.

She smiled and said, "You got that right. You guys better not kill each other , especially you and Shido, Ban."

"You know that will never happen." Ban said.

"Just be careful and don't get hurt by land mines." Kazuki said.

"That was a mistake." Ginji said.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, Paul says to keep on sending money for the tab." Kazuki reminded them.

"We will, that is how we are able to survive as much as we can." Ban said.

They said their final goodbyes and Kazuki, Juubei, and Hevn left.

"I hope this is the last time I see Kazuki again." DiNozzo said.

"Why is that?" Ziva asked.

"I still don't feel clean from that prank you and Mcgee pulled on me a while back." He answered.

"Hey, it was great, you even got to hear about Ban's kiss with Kazuki." Ziva said.

Shido held in a laugh.

"For the last time, I thought he was Abby! You can't blame me for being on a lot of drugs!" Ban exclaimed.

"But it was priceless." DiNozzo said.

"Okay guys, calm down! There is another case and let's get a move on!" Gibbs exclaimed as he came in.

"Alright!" Ban exclaimed and they all left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In San Francisco one night, a man was running towards one of the many city blocks. He was searching for something and then found someone in a jumpsuit and a baseball cap.

"I got the stuff!" the guy said.

"Really?" a girl's voice came from the figure.

"Yeah, it is the greatest thing out of Asia and fresh as well!" the guy said as he took out a paper bag and handed it to her.

She took it and said, "Thank you very much! Since you did such a great job, I have a gift for you."

"Really?" he asked and then started to smell something. "That smells really nice."

"Yes, really, now do me a favor and run off and go home and forget all about this." The girl said.

"What?" the guy asked and felt his legs take him away with a mind of their own and screamed as he ran off.

She smiled and took off the hat to reveal Himiko Kudou, also known as Lady Poison.

A figure with a fedora and trenchcoat came out of the darkness and said, "Well done Lady Poison."

"I knew they would fall for this." She said as he turned to him and handed him the bag.

"Never knew that this would come all the way here." He said as he looked at the contents in the bag.

"I know, this stuff may go somewhere else and I have a feeling that it is a place we were before." Himiko said.

"And I have that same feeling as well." The figure said.

In D. C. at the N. C. I. S. headquarters, Ban and Ginji were in their small office space reading newspapers that they found in the break room.

"I thought those papers were supposed to go to the dumpster." They heard Shido said as he came in.

"We know, since that last case with Hevn, Kazu, and Juubei, it has been boring and caseless!" Ban told him from behind his paper.

"The only thing we can do is just read." Ginji told him.

"At least the case didn't lead you guys to pay for damages." Shido said.

"Which is true, hell I was able to afford cigarettes and pay for a parking ticket we got last week." Ban said.

"You know those are bad for you." Shido told him.

"I keep on hearing that from the rest of the team." Ban said.

"And yet you keep on disregarding us." Ziva said.

"Any cases?" Ban asked.

"You got it and it has to deal with some buddies that have arrived." DiNozzo said.

What's up boss?" McGee asked.

"We have a new case on our hands and someone needs our help, come on in Miss Kudou." Gibbs said and the dooropened.

They saw Himiko walk in.

"Himiko!" Ban exclaimed.

"Long time no see Midou, Amano, and also you Fuyuki." She said.

"Likewise." Shido said.

"What do you need our help for?" Ginji asked.

"Well, it has to deal with a drug that came out of Indonesia known as "Firefly" and we have a suspicion that it came here to D. C." she answered.

"We?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I brought someone else with me." She answered.

The door opened and then they saw Akabane come in.

"Akabane!?" Ginji exclaimed.

Gibbs glared and walked over and punched him, which it caused him to hit the floor and his fedora was still in the air and floated down to the floor. Akabane snickered as he took his fedora and got back up and put it back on as DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, and Directtor Sheppard pointed their gguns at him.

"What is with the guns on him?" Himiko asked.

"He is still dangerous." Director Sheppard said and then turned to Gibbs. "Didn't you deport him Jethro?"

"That is what I thought as well, how the hell were you able to come back on our soil Jackal?" Gibbbs asked as he pointed his gun.

"It ended of course. The thing was the notice you sent was a temporary one." Akabane answered.

"How?" McGee asked.

"Somehow it only was up for six months according to our government and we were sent here to retrieve and transport that drug." Himiko said.

"Damn it." Gibbs muttered.

"Himiko, explain to us what this drug does." The director said as she put down her weapon and the others did the same.

"It is a very strong one where the person taking it would not only have major hallucinations but nightmarish ones." She answered.

"Doesn't this sound like your nightmare eyes Ozzy?" DiNozzo asked.

"A little bit but this is a drug. Anything more Himiko?" Ban asked.

"This drug would lead someone go psychotic and try to commit suicide or kill the person that handed them the drug or the person that sometimes appear in their nightmarish hallucinations." She answered.

"Wow, sounds a lot worse than tripping on acid." McGee said.

"How were you able to find out about this drug?" Gibbs asked.

"The drug got to Japan and the N. C. I. S. unit there found a body of a soldier and it tracked to someone who handed it to him and they found out that they sent it overseas to here and we found it in California and suspected it is here in Washington." Akabane said.

"Do you have the drugs that you found in California?" Director Sheppard asked.

Akabane tossed a big freezer bag onto the desk and they looked at it saw syringes that looked like they were used for heroine but they were holding a red liquid.

"This is the stuff?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep, there are a few vilees in there as well." Himiko said.

"I wonder why they would inject this stuff into a soldier?" Gibbs asked.

"According to the N. C. I. S. unit that found the body, the guy was hooked onto it for a few ddays and when he couldn't handle his hallucinations, he killed himself." Himiko answered.

"What should we do director?" Ziva asked.

"Take the case, we don't want any of our boys get their hands on this, neither the civilians here." She answered.

Author's commentary

I lost count so I am not putting up the number. Anynyu, finally a new chapter and as said with the last commentary, this is the last case for the fic. I know it sucks but I have to end it somehow. Not only that, why not end it by bringing back Jackal and Lady Poison?

Speaking of Jackal, this keeps on bringing me back to a review that was made in the first NCIS Backers fic and that was that someone got annoyed on how I got Jackal beaten so easily. This is what I realized, Ban was able to beat him easily with the chant that makes his "Snake Bite" stronger during the end of season two of the anime. Not only that the handcuffs holding him down. I had him cuffed behind him and not only that, how else can you take down a homicidal maniac that whips out blades with a flick of a wrist? Shooting him down of course. ::sighs::

Well, this case maybe better than the last with Jackal, just stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I can't believe we have to work with Akabane with a drug search." DiNozzo said.

"I can't believe it either, but we need to try and find this nightmarish drug or someone will kill another or even worse commit suicide." Ban said.

"Be glad that Shido sent in a report about it to the police so they ccan see if anyone would have it within their grasps or deal it with anyone." Ziva said.

"That is great and hopefully in the end I don't get another scar." DiNozzo said.

"Aw, I can't believe you still remember me with that same scar I left on you." He heard.

DiNozzo and Ginji screamed as Akabane appeared.

"How the hell did you appear?" DiNozzo asked.

"There is somethingthat he always does." Ginji said.

"Now guys, you know we have to work together on this case so calm down. What do you got McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing yet, but I did find some research on this drug." He answered.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked.

"Like what Himiko said it brings nightmarish hallucinations to whoever injects in themselves and not only that it was on the ban list in Asia." McGee said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibbs asked.

"It means that any drug on the ban list cannot be created, distributed, nor shipped." Ban answered.

"Yeah, Aphrodite was supposed to be on that list but it was not as dangerous so they didn't do it and keep an eye on whoever ends up with it." Ginji told them.

"Is it bad as Firefly?" Ziva asked.

"Not sure, I never done these type of drugs since I already have nightmare eyes." Ban answered with a smirk.

They saw Shido come back and was asked about his progress and he reported that the police will look into it and start patrolling that night. They kept on researching until the phone rang on McGee's desk.

"what was it?" Gibbs asked.

"Someone found an body and a few syringes next to it." He answered after he hung up.

"Let's get out there then!" Gibbs exclaimed.

They left the office and headed out to the location where they found a few police cars and some officers were looking around the scene when they pulled up. They all got out of the cars and started to investigate.

"What do we ggot?" Shido asked one of the police officers.

"They found this guy's body after hearing a gunshot. We don't know if someone shot him or they killed themselves." The officer answered.

"What about the syringes?" Gibbs asked.

"We found them next to the body and took them to look what was in them." The officer answered.

"If it is what we are trying to find, that means that they got their hands on it." Gibbs said.

"I guess we better take the body." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded.

The whole team looked around at the scene and Ducky took some samples of the blood that was on the ground and tried to see if there were any stray bullets around. Both Ban and Ginji put the body into a body bag and placed it in the van as Gibbs talked to the other few officers and then they left and headed back to headquarters where Ducky and Palmer started on the autopsy.

"So, this means that this guy may have been linked to this Firefly drug?" Abby asked them.

"Yeah, by the looks of it since there were a few syringes found right next to the body." McGee answered.

"This sounds like my kind of mystery." She said.

"Any kind of case is your kind of mystery Abby." Gibbs said as he walked in.

"Anything from the police on the syringes?" McGee asked.

"Their drug unit is starting to investigate it and see if there are any traces of it left over inside of them while Ducky and Palmer are looking in on the body and see if they can find anything in the blood or any track marks." He answered.

"There should be a sign that the body was involved with it." Himiko said.

"There is some good news tthough, there were surveillance cameras in the area that caught the last bit of the shooting and we just got the tape. McGee, try and look for any suspects on there." Gibbs said as he tossed them the envelope to him.

"You got it boss." McGee said.

"While he does that, what do you want us to do?" Ban asked.

"I have undercover jobs for you guys tonight, you need to disguise yourselves as civilians and try to go around and ask about this drug and try to find out who and where has it." Gibbs answered.

"Sounds easy enough." Akabane said.

"I don't think you should be a part of this since you are a danger to public society, so you will be staying here helping out McGee with the tape." Gibbs told him.

Akabane smiled and said, "I thought I was going to work with Tony or Ginji on this. I guess I thought wrong."

"Like hell you did! All thanks to you, I have a scar near my shoulder from your scalpels!"

"Enough you two, I don't want this office to be covered in blood." Director Sheppard said as she walked in.

"Director, what brings you here?" Gibbs asked.

"I overheard what you are planning to do, I think it sounds crazy butt it seems effective with the idea of sending everyone into the field. Once you all find something out, you must report back in with these." She answered as she handed Himiko, Ziva, DiNozzo, Ban, Ginji, and Shido little microphone chips.

"You want us to be bugged?" Himiko asked.

"Yes, this will give us information on who has the drug or if there are any possible murders or suicides in the area. I don't want any of you get hurt or end up with the drug in your systems." The director answered.

"Well, since you all have the plan, get changed into civilian clothes and head to the streets by sundown." Gibbs told them.

"Yes sir!" they exclaimed and left the office to get ready.

Later on that evening, the group was in different parts of the city. Ban, Ginji, and Himiko were in the suburbs while DiNozzo, Ziva, Shido, and DiNozzo were going around the city streets investigating. While Gibbs and the director were listening in on the chip frequencies for anything that may happen and both Akabane and McGee were trying to look through the video evidence.

"Anyone found anything?" Ban asked into his microphone chip.

"Nothing yet." Ban heard Ziva said.

"Same in my area Snakes-for-Brains."

"Well, keep on looking and try to ask people." Gibbs told all of them on his and the director's end.

"You got it!" Ginji exclaimed.

They all started to do what they were told.

Ban was asking some guys and they shook their heads.

Ginji had the same thing until someone came up to him and said, "Hey, you looking for Firefly?"

"Yeah, I heard someone has it." He answered.

"I am willing to take you to a place that has it." The guy told him.

"Take me then." Ginji told him.

The guy nodded and lead him down the street.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and the director werelistening to some of the audio from the microphones, especially with what Ginji found out.

"Sounds like Amano found out something." The director said.

Gibbs nodded and said, "He better get something out of this one person."

The phone rang and he answered it and said, "I will be right there!"

"Ducky?"

"Yep, he found something in the autopsy and it sounds important." He answered and left the office and headed to Ducky's lab.

Once he got in, Ducky said, "About time Jethro!"

"What did you find Ducky?" he asked.

"We found the drug in the man's body and you won't like what I am about to tell you." He answered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ban was walking around hoping to find anything on the drug when he heard static on his chip and asked, "Huh?"

The static kept on going and then he heard, "B-ban…"

"Ginji! Ginji!" he exclaimed and he heard no response after that.

"did you hear that Ban?" Himiko asked over the chip she had.

"Yeah, it sounds like Ginji is in trouble."

"What should we do?"

"I am going after him."

"No Ban!" they heard the director.

"Director?" Ban asked.

"You don't know if the people that have him or may have taken him may have weapons or worse may have injected him. You better wait until I send Gibbs." She responded.

"It will be too late if he was injected with the drug. I am going after him since we have been partners for years and won't lose him now." Ban said and turned his chip off and walked off and find Ginji.

"Damn it, why does he have to be stubborn?" the director asked.

"What about the rest of us Jenny?" she heard Shido ask.

"Go after him and try to get them back of course." She answered.

"You got it." Shido said.

"Let's get a move on guys, we have a human lightning rod to find." DiNozzo said.

She heard their chips go off and sighed and said, "They better not screw this up."

Meanwhile, Gibbs was in ducky's lab getting the results of what he found.

"So, it was firefly after all." He said.

"Not only that, at the area of the needle that went in it looked like the guy struggled to get it out but broke the needle off the syringe and that is how we were able to find some traces of it." Ducky told him.

"A struggle?" Gibbs asked.

"It looked like someone tried to come up to the guy and get him with the drug and he might've heard of it or something and tried to fight off." Palmer answered.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"I found an old military I. D. on this man and it looked like he retired somehow. I think our John Doe may have run into some trouble with some druggies." Ducky said.

"You're right about me not liking this. I have a feeling that someone has been targeting soldiers or former ones with it so they can suffer from it." Gibbs said.

"Any news on the video yet?" Ducky asked.

"Not yet, I had Akabane and McGee working on it." He answered.

"What? Why?" Palmeer asked.

"The director thought it would be better to keep him from killing people with his power like the last time he was here." Gibbs answered.

"Great strategy on her part especially with our team on the streets." Ducky said.

"Not as much as I thought since I found out that Ginji is gone." They heard and turned to see the director walking in.

"Are you serious?" gibbs asked.

"Ban went off on his own and I sent the others go after him and now I want you to get out there Jethro." She answered.

"You got it! Ducky, send the I. D. to Abby and see if she ggets the results from the police if those were the right syringes with the drug." Gibbs said.

"I'm on it now!" Palmer exclaimed as he took the old card and went to the scanner and computer.

"Also make surethat McGee and Akabane call me once they get the tape results!" Gibbs exclaimed as he left.

"You got it!" the director exclaimed.

Both McGee and Akabane were working on the tape as the director came up to them and said, "Any luck?"

"Not really, the scene seems to be a bit fuzzy since this happened pretty fast especially after the gunshot." McGee answered.

"Play it again and ttry to enhance it." She told him.

He nodded and started to type on his keyboard and then the video started to play again and to enhance the video a bit and they saw a woman's figure in the shot.

"A woman?" Akabane asked.

"I guess she was trying to have him hooked on Firefly and he struggled against it and got mad and shot him." McGee said.

"Call Jethro and tell him what you found."

He nodded and picked up the receiver.

The rest of the team found Ban near a building that had a storm cellar and it sounded like there was music was booming from it.

"I guess this must be the place." Ban said as he heard them come up.

"Where else a guy that can make actual nightmares go at a time like this for their partner?" DiNozzo asked.

"Enough guys, we need to think up a way of getting out of there without coming in contact with the drug." Himiko said.

"Storm in like we usually do." Ziva said.

"I don't think that will work this time since those people might be going through a hit and having their hallucinations, I was thinking I would go in and give them the Jagan and give them a real feel for a true nightmare." Ban told them.

"Are you insane Ban?" Ziva asked.

"That is the only thing I can come up with and not only that have Himiko use one of her perfumes to disorient them and we get Ginji out." He told them.

"I have to agree to his plan." DiNozzo said.

"What?" Himiko asked.

"It is the only thing we can do and try to get Ginji out without getting hurt or killed." DiNozzo said.

"Well, if you say so." Ziva said.

"Let's get a move on then." Shido said.

They headed for the cellar doors.

Inside, Ginji was cuffed to a chair and was covered in bruisesthat were starting to heal. He was also surrounded by people who looked like they had gotten out of nightmares with circles underneath their eyes and their eyes had a glassy look to them as well. They even had a few track marks on their arms. He saw one of the girls holding a tray with a cloth on it and a few syringes. A guy walked up to it.

"Well, well, Mr. Amano, it looks like you will be the first NCIS agent to be on the other side of the law and feel the affects of this wonderous liquid." The guy said as he put some gloves on and grabbed one of the syringes and took a step towards him.

_Ban…hurry! _He thought to himself.

He felt the prick of the needle and flinched in pain.

"Tell me, what do you see?" the guy asked and he looked up and saw a floating light. "What the?"

"do you see that?" one of the girls asked.

"You see it too?" the guy asked.

"Could it be the drugs?" one of them asked.

"It can't be." The guy said and they saw more lights and some of them flew at them very fast and he ggot a closer look. "Fireflies?"

One of them landed on his arm and he saw it turn into a monster like fly and it bit into him and he screamed.

Some of the other people screamed.

"Get them off of me!" one of the girls yelled.

"Just a minute!" they heard and the whole scene shattered.

The whole group had widened stares on their faces.

"Had a nice dream?"

They turned and saw Ban with the rrest of Ginji's comrades. Both Ziva and DiNozzo had guns pointed.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you use on us?" the guy ask.

"What you saw was a real nightmare that was formed by my eyes and it is known as the Jagan." Ban answered.

"B-ban…you came…" he heard Ginji said.

He saw that his arm was red and widened his eyes and asked, "Did you inject him with that drug?"

"I guess you noticed. He will be feeling the wonderous affects of it." The guy said.

"You have no idea what that stuff can do to you, we found a man dead all thanks to you or one of your gang members." DiNozzo said.

The guy cackled and said, "I don't think you will catch whoever killed the former Lance Corpral Cavannah, they killed themselves as a way of kamikaze after her job was done." The guy said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Now that you have trespassed onto our grounds, we will have to get rid of you, isn't that right Ginji?" one of the girls asked.

Ban looked over at Ginji and saw that he was shivering as he struggled to keep his control over himself.

"I can't kill…" he said.

"What is going on?" Ziva whispered.

"It looks like Ginji is trying to keep in control." Ban answered.

"What should we do?" Shido asked.

"Himiko! Now!" Ban exclaimed and put on a surgeon's mask on.

Himiko nodded and took out one of her perfume bottles and sprayed at the group of people in front of them and yelled, "Hold your breath guys!"

They did as they were told.

Ban rushed forward as the people were coughing and he got to Ginji. He heard the people acting like monkeys around him as he tried to pull the chains of the handcuffs. One of the people were about to attack him and he yelled, "snake bite!"

The person went down and then he yelled it again and pulled the chains apart and got Ginji out and ran and yelled, "Come on guys! Let's get out of here!"

They followed him out of the cellar and out onto the city streets.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The group managed to get to the park. Ban lied down the passed out Ginji on a bench.

"At least he didn't get killed." DiNozzo said.

"But the bad thing is that he has the drug inside of him." Ziva said.

"That means he may feel the effects of the drug sooner or later." Himiko said.

"If that happens, I might end up using my Jagan for a second time or Himiko may have to hit him with Regression perfume." Ban said.

"You mean the one where you see everyone turn into King Kong?" DiNozzo asked.

"That's the one." Ban said.

"What should we do now since we escaped from near death?" Himiko asked.

Ban turned on the walkie talkie chip back on and said, "Director, this is Ban, you there?"

"About time, I was worried that you got killed."

"Not quite, we found Ginji, unfortunately he was injected with the drug." Ban reported.

"Damn it! Has he gone under any of the side effects yet?" she asked.

"No, he was trying to hold them off and eventually passed out." He answered.

"Where are you now?"

"In the park, why?" he asked.

"Wait there, Jethro is on his way."

"We will wait." He said and turned it off again.

He sat on the ground next to the bench and reported to the others, "Gibbs is on his way."

"At least we are getting him instead of the scalpel slinging psycho!" DiNozzo said.

"You're not the only one who hates his guts, Ginji practically wet-" he stopped as he was kicked in the head by Ginji's boot.

"What the hell!" Ziva asked as she pointed her gun along with DiNozzo.

Ginji was up and he got off the bench. His eyes took on a red and glassy look.

"He is feeling the effects!" Himiko exclaimed.

"Must kill Ban!" they heard Ginji say and they saw him walk to him and grabbed Ban's neck and started to strangle him.

"Ban!" Himiko yelled as she ran over.

"Stand back!" Ban managed to choke out and put his right hand up and yelled, "S-snake b-bite!"

Ginji got hit and let go of him.

Ban coughed.

"Are you alright?" Himiko asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Look out!" Ziva yelled.

A shower of lightning bolts flew at them. They dodged a bit until Ban got hit by them. Both Ziva and DiNozzo shot their guns at him.

Gibbs arrived to see the fight that was going on.

DiNozzo saw him and yelled, "Get down boss, Sparky's gone psycho!"

Gibbs did as the bolts hit the car and took out the lights and some of the windows.

"Damn it! I thought cars were supposed to withstand lightning?" he asked as he got up and looked at the thunder slinging Ginji.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I think he went into Lightning Emperor mode!" Ban yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Get down again boss!" diNozzo yelled.

He did and the bolts struck next to him and he rolled away. He got up and ran over to where they were and shot off a few shots.

"Can Ban use a Jagan on him?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Since he got crazy from the drug, he can't use it on him!" Ziva answered.

"What?"

"He was injected with Fireffly when we rescued him." She answered.

"I guess his hallucinations gave him us as his targets." Gibbs said.

"More rationally, Ban." She answered.

"Specifically?" he asked.

"I think there is no time for correcting, the bolts are coming right for us!" she answered.

They did and they dodged them.

Even DiNozzo, who was a few feet away, dodged and ran from them and asked, "Why am I always the butt monkey in these situations?"

"Himiko, it's time for the poison." Ban told her.

"How? He is too fast to get!" she answered.

"I have an idea, first get his attention by using the flame perfume and then you hit him with the Regression." He answered.

She nodded and took out the bottle and aimed it at the ground next to Ginji and sprayed it and caused a fireball to hit it and he turned to see her.

"Hey Lightning Emperor, I think it is time to leave your nightmare and enter the stone age!" she yelled and sprayed him with the regression perfume.

"Hmm?" Ginji asked and sniffed.

"That does smell nice." DiNozzo said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Both he and Ginji started to act like monkeys.

"Damn it! You got Tony too!" Ban yelled.

Both DiNozzo and Ginji went after him and he ran and screamed and yelled, "Now I am the butt monkey!"

"Head for the lake Ban!" Himiko yelled.

Ban did and jumped in and caused Ginji and DiNozzo to do the same thing. They got to the surface. DiNozzo held the now back to normal Ginji and Ban was swimming around.

"That was a close call." Ziva said as she, Gibbs, and Himiko walked over

"At least I didn't get killed in the process." Ban said as he climbed out and helped DiNozzo get Ginji out.

DiNozzo gout out and said, "I need a towel. By the way, what the hell happened to me?"

"You were hit by Himiko's Regression perfume where it makes you act like a monkey, just like that group we saved Ginji from."

"You found the group?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, they were the ones holding up the drug and one of their members killed that guy and killed themself after he was killed." Ban said.

"How did they know about that?" Gibbs asked.

"Beats me, but I have a feeling they might be looking for us since Ginji was under the side effects." Ban answered.

"Then we better get back to headquarters,then. By the way, where's Shido?" Gibbs asked.

"Over here!" they heard and saw him come out of the shadows.

"Where the hell were you when Ginji went psycho!" Ban yelled.

"I went off to find the body of the person who killed themselves when Lance Corporal Cavannah and my vulture buddies took me to the body and it was a woamn's body or what was left of it." Shido answered.

"I better have the director send Ducky and Jimmy to get it while we try and head bback." Gibbs said.

"What happened to your car?" Shido asked as he noticed the windows and lights were gone.

"Thank your electric friend here." Gibbs said as he pointed to the passed out Ginji. "Now the repairs will come out of his and Ban's check."

"Damn it!" Ban exclaimed.

Shido smirked.

They had Shido carry Ginji back to headquarters as they walked back. When they got bback, Gibbs and Ban reported to the director what happened and she sent out Ducky and Palmer to retrieve the body that Shido found and they started to take a look at it and sent some of the results to Abby.

Gibbs went into Abby's lab and asked, "What do you have Abby?"

"Like what McGee and Akabane found, the tape did show a woman and the woman that was in the tape is the one in it and the girl is known as Brianna Cavannah, she is the sister of the dead Lance Corporal Cavannah. I read from Ducky's results that she came under the drug and tried to get her brother into it and since he was retired, the military wouldn't get on his case about it. I guess when he tried to rip the needle out, he broke it and she ggot pissed and somehow she didn't want him to go berserk on her if the side effects kicked in with any that was in his blood, she killed him." She answered.

"I don't know what is messed up, firefly or it making a sister kill her brother and then turn the gun on herself." Gibbs said.

"What about the group that Ban and the others found?" she asked.

"We're working on it and when they decide to show their ugly heads, they will be busted." He answered and left.

He got back into the office and went to McGee and asked, "Anything?"

"Yep, from the description that everyone else, I was able to find most of the members except for the leader." McGee answered.

"Give the addresses so we can get them." Gibbs said.

Author's commentary

Hey guys! I know it is been a week since I posted but I will be doing the last chapter asap after I posted this one! Yep, the next one will be the final chapter and not only that, I never thought this story would be longer than the last one. I guess that is what usually happens with sequels. Well, stay tuned ffor the last chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Within the next hour, they found the group members except for the leader. They interrogated them to make sure that they were the ones holding the drug and how the group got their hands on it and got some of the remaining vials and needles that they had. They were even asked about the leader's wherabouts and they shook their head. Gibbs gave them his signature stare, though they pissed their pants, they still didn't give out any information.

When he stepped out of the interrogation room and sighed and said, "I hate druggies."

"Nothing again?" DiNozzo asked as he drank some coffee.

"Yeah, anything on Ginji's condition?" he asked.

"Ducky is keeping an eye on him and he even chained him to the bed to nmake surre he doesn't get up and go all whatever mode that Ivy and Ozzy said." DiNozzo answered.

"I neeed to ask Ban about that." Gibbs said as he took a coffee cup from the cup holder tray that was on the table. "After what I saw, that is nothing normal from what he usually does when he attacks."

"Yeah, with the damage he done to your car, he can still be able to cause a storm." DiNozzo said.

"I am still a bit pissed about that, I better check on him and see what we can find about this group leader from Midou or something." Gibbs said as he left the room.

In the Ducky's lab, Ginji was asleep on one of the tables. The injection area on his arm was wrapped in a bandage. Ducky was sitting next to him drinking some of the coffee tthat DiNozzo brought him so he wouldn't fall asleep.

The door opened and saw Gibbs and said, "Ah Jethro! I was wondering when you will be coming in!"

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he has been snoring and not only that I keep on hearing some kind of gnashing sound that he makes with his teeth." He answered as he cleaned his glasses.

"Interesting, looks like he is back to normal since he does snore time to time and the gnashing, I don't know about. Did he wake up and say anything?"

"No, not yet. He has been out for a while, I guess he is sleeping off any of the Firefly that may still be in his system. Any luck on the group leader?"

"Nothing, the other members wouldn't give me any information. I have a feeling that they might be hiding him somewhere or he might've killed himself."

"I doubt that he would do something like that despite the side effects."

"Mmm…" they heard and they turned and saw Ginji open his eyes. "Huh? Oh hey Dr. Mallard, Aggent Gibbs, where is everyone and what am I doing in autopsy?"

"You came under the effects of Firefly that might be in your system still." Gibbs answered.

"What! That means I did really try and kill Ban!" he asked.

"Yes, not only that, you wrecked my car in the process in some kind of "Lightning Emperor" mode." He answered.

"Oh no! I couldn't have, no wonder why I passed out." Ginji said.

"enough of that you two, do you know anything about the group leader that may have injected you?" ducky asked.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"He means do you know his name?' Gibbs asked.

"I think so, it maybe blurry but I heard the word "Stealy" while I was coming to a bit after being knocked out by his group members." He answered.

"Stealy huh?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, that is all Iremembered." He answered and then felt his stomach growl. "I am a bit hungry."

He tried to move and felt the chains.

"Why are there chains on me?"

"I had to make sure you did Ducky answered.

"It worked, can you let me go?" he asked.

Ducky looked at Gibbs.

"I got what I needed to hear , so let him go." Gibbs answered and left.

Ducky released him.

"By the way, where did Ban and Himiko go to?" Ginji asked.

"Ban took Miss Kudou back to her hotel room and went back to Jethro's but Akabane is still here, he was worried about you." Ducky answered.

"Aw man!" Ginji exclaimed.

Akabane came in with a box of donuts and said, "I am so glad you're awake ginji, I bet you're hungry!"

Ginji shook nervously as he said, "Yeah…I am…I never thought you would stay here when Miss Himiko went to the hotel without you."

"Well Midou made sure she got bback safely." Akabane said.

Gibbs found McGee asleep on his desk and yelled, "McGee!"

He woke up and said, "Yeah boss?"

"I need you to find a guy with the last name "Stealy" and step on it!" he ordered.

"You got it boss!" he exclaimed and yawned as he started to type on his computer and waited for some results to come up. "I think I got something!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, there is Bill Stealy where in this database, he got arrested on drug charges and ended up escaping. Not only that he was living in California at the time and moved here." McGee answered.

"I better ask one of his friends." Gibbs said and headed back to the interrogation room where a guy named Ely was still sitting.

"Can I go home now?" he asked.

"You're still under arrest forpossessing a very dangerous drug that was shipped illegally. I need to ask, do you know a Bill Stealy?"

"You mean Phil? Yeah, what about him?"

"That son of a bitch changed his name! Did he give you the drug?"

"Yes, he got it and he handed it to us and tthen we enjoyed it despite its effects." Ely answered.

"That thing caused a homicide and then a suicide in one day! Not only that, your leader almost caused another homicide between two of my agents. Now you will tell me where he is!" he yelled.

"Okay okay! He is hiding in the basement of my house! You can find him in the torage closet in there! Please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed.

"Now this case his closed." Gibbs said and left to tell Shido about his findings.

The police arrested the guy and brought him and he was questioned and was told that he bought Firefly from an Asian seller in the black market and then was sentenced for the murder of Lance Corporal Cavannah and the cause of Brianna's suicide.

The next day, Himiko and Akabane were handed the remaining vials and syringes in a protective envelope with Biohazard stickers on it.

"Thanks a lot guys for the help in this case." Himiko said

"No problem, we were just doing our job as usual." Ban said.

"What are you going to do with the drug once you get back?" Ginji asked.

"Take it to NCIS of course, they were the ones that hired us to get it back to them." Akabane said.

"I guess the Japanese unit is starting to get better at their job." Gibbs said.

"I guess we better get back now and finish off the transport." Himiko said. "Oh, by the way, Paul said you still need to pay off more of the tab."

"Yeah, we know, most of our paychecks go into that and now we have to pay for repairs on Gibbs' car." Ban said.

"Not only that, repairs on the park since Ginji's lightning went all over the place causing some of the concrete to burn." Gibbs told them.

"Damn it!" Ban exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we better head back they're waiting for us!" Himiko exclaimed. "See you when you come home for a case or return for ggood."

"Yes, see you two around especially you Ginji!" Akabane said as the both of them left.

"Yeah, whenever we will be buying a ticket home." Ban grumbled.

Ginji gulped and said, "I better not see Akabane when that happens!"

"You two have it rough, looks likee you will be here longer than ever." Shido said with a smirk.

"You better wipe that damn smirk off your face Monkey Boy!" Ban yelled.

Shido laughed as he walked off.

"Get back here!" Ban yelled as he followed.

Ginji sighed and said, "I guess it will be an even longer stay."

The End

Author's Commentary

Well guys, I know it took four chapters for this case but I got it done and same with the story! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I don't know if I will be writing another sequel but I know I will be doing moEliza's Story" So, see ya around!re ffics. So, look out for my next one, "Pokemon: .


End file.
